Mémoires d'un Vampire
by Niea-chan
Summary: Journal de Lucius Malfoy également publie dans ma fic De Profundis Clamavi donc spoils si vous ne l'avez pas lu ! One shot [Yaoi] [Finie]


**Memoires d'un Vampire**

Auteur : Niea chan

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, one shot, OOC et tout le tintouin

Couple : Jonathan ValmontXLucius Malfoy

Disclaimer : Les personages de cette chose ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf pour le Vicompte (et encore …) et la Baronne et je m'amuse juste un peu avec avant de le redonner en bon etat de marche (ahem) a leur proprietaire, Mme JK Rowling, a qui je promet de ne plus recommencer (ouuuuh la menteuuuuuuse …)

Commentaires : Commer certains ont pu le remarquer, ce one shot n'est pas nouveau, car c'est en effet le journal de Lucius que j'ai introduit dans ma fic "De Profundis Clamavi" (qui fait sa pub ? je vois pas …) donc, si vous n'avez pas lu celle ci avant, et que vous voulez la lire (bonne chance), je prefere prevenir concernant le nombre important de spoils que ce one shot contient. Bref, et si vous voulez pas la lire, bienvenue ! (mais allez la lire quand meme, ca fait plaisir a l'auteur).

o°O°o

« L'histoire de ma naissance ainsi que de ma jeune vie dans le monde mortel n'a aucune importance en ses lignes car elle n'a eu guère d'impact en cet univers fragile et délicat sous la main de l'Homme. C'est pourquoi, je ne conterais ma vie qu'à partir de ma métamorphose et de ma naissance au monde des Ténèbres. Ce qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis à présent ... »

« L'histoire commence il y a quelques années, alors que j'étais encore un jeune enfant naïf et ignorant du monde qui m'entoure. Je vivais dans le manoir dont j'ai hérité et où je vis à présent, avec ma famille, et celui qui héritera de ce manoir et de la fortune familiale, qui a déjà hérité du pouvoir obscur qui m'habite. Mon père, dont j'ai hérité de la chevelure platine et des yeux argent, et ma mère, qui m'a, elle, légué sa beauté parfaite à qui je vouais une admiration sans borne dans l'inconscience de ma jeunesse, ainsi que ma sœur, Elena, vivions donc dans le manoir familial, appartenant aux membres de ma famille depuis des générations. Ma sœur aussi possédait tout les archétypes typiques de notre sang, considéré comme pur dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Tout le monde trouvait que nous nous ressemblions, malgré les cinq années qui me séparaient d'elle, l'exubérance ma jeunesse s'opposant à la maturité de ses actes de jeune adulte.

« L'adulation que je portais à celle qui fut ma confidente et ma protectrice pendant des années dépassait ce que le commun des mortels pouvait imaginer. Notre entente mutuelle ne nécessitait aucune expression orale pour notre compréhension. Chacun percevait les humeurs, certaines pensées et envies de l'autre sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en parler. Cette complicité dura plusieurs années de bonheur, qui s'évanouit, s'évapora quand nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour créer une familleépousant un être pour qui nous n'éprouvions aucun amour véritable, mais juste une vague amitié qui allait se solidifier au cours du temps.

« Ma transformation eut lieu lors d'un voyage que j'effectuait en France, lors de ma seizième année, avec mes parents. J'étais alors un jeune homme fougueux, débordant de vie et d'énergie. Je faisais mes études dans une école de Sorcellerie, dont le prestige n'est plus à décrire par son prestige. J'étais tel que je suis aujourd'hui, sans l'expérience et certaines marques de la vieillesse à peine perceptibles mais bien présentes. De long cheveux blonds platines me tombant jusqu'au creux des reins, que je retenais généralement avec un ruban de soie noire, un nez droit et fin, le nez de ma mère, mes lèvres pleines et roses et mes yeux argentés surmontés de longs cils épais et de sourcils fins de la même couleur que mes cheveux. Je possédais un corps qui plaisait aux femmes comme aux hommes, recevant des propositions régulières de personnes des deux sexes, des flatteries diverses et agréables à l'oreille. Il faut dire que je cherchais moi même à attirer l'attention sur ma personne.

« C'est ainsi que je vins à rencontrer celui qui changea ma vie. Nous logions chez une illustre famille de Sorciers française, dont la demeure se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Paris, sur les bords de la Seine. C'était une maison cachée à la vue de ceux que nous appelons les moldus, dont les jardins d'une beauté émouvante touchaient les rives du fleuve. Je me plaisais à m'y promener en compagnie d'autres invités, hommes et femmes, qui se réjouissaient tout autant que moi de l'entourage des autres. Je recevais assez régulièrement l'offre de plusieurs mâles concernant des rencontres « fortuites » dans ces jardins, lieux de fréquentes rencontres en tout genres. C'est ainsi que j'appris la vie, dans les bras de nombreux hommes qui firent mon plaisir pendant plusieurs années.

« Ce jour, cette auguste journée qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais, où je croisais le chemin d'un illustre inconnu au bataillon qui a changé ma vie pour toujours. Je me promenais alors seul, pour une fois, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il vint à moi à ce moment là. Il avait une classe indéniable, dans son allure comme dans ses actes. Et je me suis immédiatement senti attiré par lui, par la lueur incandescente qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Il était grand, mince et paraissait assez musclé, mais je ne saurais lui donner un âge même aujourd'hui. Il semblait jeune, mais une grande sagesse se reflétait dans toute sa personne. Sa peau pâle s'accordait avec la mienne, et je les imaginait déjà se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Je souhaitais réchauffer son corps qui avait l'air d'être de glace.

« Ce constant besoin de me sentir l'objet d'attention général, d'être désiré et de conquérir les esprits eut finalement raison de moi. Car ce jour là, c'est un vampire qui répondit à mon appel. »

« Cet homme, ce vampire, bien que j'ignorât à cet instant qu'il en fut un, se tenait dans l'ombre d'un sycomore, sa longue chevelure noire et bouclée tombant sur ses épaules avec grâce. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, m'attirant indéniablement à lui par une force dont, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à décrire l'intensité. Son esprit m'appelait, me criait de m'approcher et de le rejoindre.

« Ce que je fis immédiatement. Mes pieds m'entraînèrent contre ma volonté vers lui, lui, qui m'attendait adossé au tronc de l'arbre, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Je me retrouvais alors face à lui, le visage rougissant de m'être laissé ensorcelé ainsi par son regard, les bras ballant. Ce fut sans doute la première fois pour moi de me retrouver aussi déconfit devant un être, moi qui étais habituellement tellement éloquent et sûr de moi quand je me retrouvais en tête à tête, inconnu ou pas devant moi. J'avais la réputation d'être le beau parleur de la famille. « Il ne cessait de me sourire, mais ne prononça pas un mot lui non plus pendant les cinq premières minutes, le paysage paraissant plongé dans le même silence confus et complet que moi. Finalement, après ces interminables minutes, il leva sa main, très blanche aux longs ongles cassants, et me caressa la joue avec douceur, ses yeux brûlants me dévisageant.

« "Mon beau jeune homme, il est risqué de se promener seul dans ces jardins. On ne sait pas quelles malheureuses rencontres tu pourrais faire."»

« Je pense que c'est le fait qu'il me tutoies me réveilla de ma torpeur. Je chassai sa main de mon visage d'un geste brusque et le toisai à mon tour, avec toute la fierté et l'insolence dont je pouvais faire preuve, les poings posés sur mes hanches étroites.

« "Si c'est de votre compagnie dont vous parlez, je ne comprends pas en quoi elle pourrait me faire du tord. Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre de votre présence entre ses murs, bien que je doute qu'elle ne soit connue de nos hôtes. Je me sens davantage en droit que vous de me balader ici pour y faire ce que bon me semble." »

« Je pense qu'à sa place, je n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant à mettre une paire de claques au petit impertinent que j'étais à cette époque, en dépit de la maigre importance dont je faisais preuve. Mais sa patience était bien plus étendue que la mienne, les limites bien moins fragiles, et l'intérêt qu'il me portait les repoussait eu delà de l'imaginable. Je pensais devinait en lui un semblant de sympathie pour mon physique, mais je me trompais. Bien sûr, il avait aussi des vues sur mes fesses, mais ce n'était pas son objectif principal, uniquement une branche.

« Il éclata alors d'un rire froid et dénué de vie, qui me donna des frissons désagréables tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'aurais sans doute dû acquiescer, ravaler mon orgueil et me tirer vite fait de là, mais mon honneur venait d'être bafoué pour la seconde fois, ce que je n'acceptais absolument pas à cette époque. L'adolescence est une période difficile à vivre, qui me demandait beaucoup de sang froid, ce que je parvenais difficilement à comprendre, encaisser et appliquer.

« D'un mouvement leste et déjà aisé pour mon âge, je sortais ma baguette d'un pli de ma cape et la pointais vers cet inconnu, qui m'observa pendant mon manège sans broncher une seule seconde, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma fureur. Les joues rougies par la colère, mes yeux gris étincelants, je m'immobilisais enfin, un léger sourire de triomphe ornant mon visage juvénile, mon bras tendu vers l'avant. Il ne me suffisait à présent qu'à prononcer le sort qui l'enverrai valdinguer à quelques mètres et l'assommerais un bon coup, voire l'expédier ad patres.

« Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, comme si je n'osais pas les prononcer, et qu'eux rester bloqués sur le bout de ma langue, mes lèvres formant une barrière infranchissable. Mes yeux trahissant ma soudaine émotion, je tentais de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient mes membres et m'empêcher de maintenir ma baguette en direction de l'homme. Celui ci me regardait, presque attendri par ma maladresse et mon manque de contrôle sur mon propre corps, qui pouvait trahir une carence de confiance en moi même, que je tentais de cacher par mon aisance discourir, mon charisme et mon charme naturel, et bien sûr par les nombreux atouts de mon corps.

« Il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient à une vitesse telle que la tête me tourna quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fis en bon en arrière et me pris le pied dans la racine proéminente d'un arbre, pour m'écrouler magistralement sur le sol. Ma baguette vola à  
plusieurs mètres et je me retrouvais soudainement collé au corps de cet homme, son visage enfoui dans les profondeurs de mon col, que j'avais préalablement déboutonné en raison de la chaleur de cette fin de journée. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge offerte, alors que je m'agrippais à ses épaules musclées pour l'éloigner de moi, effrayé par la proximité de son être. J'avais toujours décidé quand, où et à qui m'offrir, et son voisinage aussi soudain et bien trop rapproché à mon goût ne me plaisait absolument pas.

« Je tentais de hurler pour avertir quelqu'un de mon malheur, mais l'apéritif avait attiré tout les invités assoiffés sur la terrasse, hélas bien loin de l'endroit où je me démenais actuellement. Le poids du corps de mon agresseur m'empêcha très vite de remuer et de me débattre à ma guise, ma frayeur grandissant au fur et à mesure que ses mains parcouraient mon torse. Ses yeux attiraient sans cesse les miens, bloquant mon regard dans le sien et paralysant mon être.

« Alors que j'abandonnais tout espoir que l'on me retrouve entier, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et pénétra ma bouche avec sa langue, me forçant à accepter son étreinte. Mordre la responsable de cette intrusion me traversa l'esprit un instant, mais fut vite chassé de mon esprit quand l'idée de la puissance de cet homme m'effleura. Ses mains saisirent mes poignets pour les maintenir sur le sol et ses hanches s'appuyaient continuellement contre mon entre jambe. Mes reins se cambrèrent douloureusement quand ses crocs pointus déchirèrent la chair sensible de l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure, mon sang s'en écoulant lentement pour être aussitôt aspiré et engloutit par l'homme.

« Je sus alors la nature de cet être qui m'embrassait et m'enlacer sur l'herbe fraîche de ce jardin, quelque part en France. Tout les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que je croyais inutiles et affligeants, me traversèrent l'esprit pour pointer en rouge une leçon que j'avais vu lors de la Troisième, puis Cinquième Année pendant mes études de Sorcellerie. Les interminables lignes que j'avais grattées sur parchemins me revinrent en mémoire presque aussi parfaitement que si je les avais face à moi, s'en suivant l'air blasé de mon prof devant mon manque d'intérêt évident pour cette matière.

« °... Sensibles à la lumière du jour et se nourrissant du sang d'êtres vivants, bien qu'ils aient une prédilection pour le sang humain, les Vampires sont des créatures démoniaques qui parcourent la surface de la Terre depuis la nuit des Temps. Pour la plupart de nature agressive et belliqueuse, ils n'attaquent pourtant que les représentants de la race humaine que pour chasser et se nourrir. Sa morsure n'est mortelle que si le Vampire ne vide sa victime de la quasi totalité de son sang, un retrait moins important de sang pouvant entraîner des fièvres et des douleurs, qui disparaissent en général après quelques jours. On a pourtant vu quelques rares cas se remettre miraculeusement après le Baiser d'un Vampire, bien que l'on ai pu remarquer quelques lésions intellectuelles après un coma prolongé dû à l'insuffisance de sang dans l'organisme.

« °Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, il n'existe qu'un unique moyen pour détruire un Vampire : le Feu, le crucifix, le pieu en bois, l'ail et l'eau bénite étant inutiles quand on se retrouve face à un être possédant le Don Obscur. De même, une exposition à la lumière du jour ne lui ai en aucun cas fatal, bien que celle ci puisse le gêner quelque peu dans sa vision, mais jamais le détruire. Le Don Obscur lui confère des facultés magique dépassant celle acquises par les Sorciers : la Télépathie, la Télékinésie, la possibilité pour l'âme de se séparer de l'enveloppe mortelle, la capacité à voler, bien que celle ci diffère suivant le porteur du Don, la facilité à lire les pensées des mortelles, Sorciers et moldus confondus, la démonstration de la puissance cachée par l'apparition de gerbe d'éclairs, de volutes de flammes, pouvant détruire ce qui se trouve à proximité, l'aisance à contrôler et dominer des esprits faibles ou dotés de pouvoirs magiques inférieurs. Mais, leur plus grand pouvoir étant incontestablement la faculté de créer leur propre descendance vampirique sans avoir recours à la chair : la victime mordue et mortellement vidée de son sang a encore une chance de salut si le Vampire, alors gavé de son sang, lui fait partager son Don par l'intermédiaire du sang qui coule dans ses veines, mêlant le sien et celui de l'humain. Alors, si le Vampire offre son sang à sa proie en quantité suffisante pour ranimer son corps, celle ci devient Vampire à son tour« l'enfant » de celui qui lui a donné son sang. Il se voit ensuite incapable de communiquer avec lui par la pensée mais possède une puissance égale à celle de celui qui l'a crée, transmise par son sang.

« °Le Vampire est un être non vivant, son corps étant mort lors de sa transformation. Il est immunisé à toute sorte et quantité de poisons, les éventuelles blessures causées par les armes se referment, la vitesse de la régénération dépendant de la quantité de sang présente dans l'organisme du Vampire. Son cœur continue pourtant de battre et son corps de grandir, pour finalement atteindre un état définitiféternel et immortel, donnant au Vampire l'allure d'un humain d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des traits fins et androgynes, une peau pâle et à l'aspect fragile, des yeux brillants, des ongles longs et transparents comme du verre et, bien sûr, les crocs, incontournables. Le Vampire, pendant sa Métamorphose, aura pu observer ses canines grandirent et se limer en pointes, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ces dents sont indispensables pour la nutrition du Vampire, qui est, pour la plupart du temps, contraints de taillader la peau de se victimes pour s'abreuver de son sang, et pour cela, toutes les nuits, un jeun forcé entraînant des douleurs dues à la Faim croissante, pour finalement aboutir à un coma duquel la victime ne peut se sortir qu'avec l'absorption suffisante de sang.

« °De même que l'absence de réactions face aux éclats du Soleil, le Vampire ne se voit pas obligé de dormir dans un cercueil, ou même de s'y installer pour se régénérer, bien que nous avons pu observer au cours des ans bon nombre de représentants du Don Obscur s'adonner au rite du cercueil pour conserver certaines apparences et aussi pour décourager de possibles visiteurs, ou, en dernier recours, leur donner une peur colossal au moment où ils poussaient le couvercle du cercueil, pour s'en nourrir après. Le Vampire ne connaît plus, après sa métamorphose, le besoin de dormir ou de se nourrir autrement qu'avec du sangétant donné qu'il n'en éprouve plus le besoin corporel et nécessaire de l'humain. Il en ait de même pour les relations sexuelles, bien que le Vampire puisse procréer avec des humains et ainsi établir une descendance, qui ne sera pas mixte mais entièrement humaine. Le Vampire est d'ailleurs connu pour son goût prononcé pour la luxure et le raffinement. Il est parfois vu par certains anthropologistes comme la Luxure et la Chair incarnées en un corps à l'apparence humaine.

« °Le Vampire est pourtant l'incarnation du Mal, du Malin sur Terre. ...° »

« Ainsi donc, c'était ça un vampire. Ces minutes où je m'étais remémoré ce cours m'avait paru tellement longues qu'elles m'avaient semblaient être des heures. Les quelques gouttes de ce liquide si précieux parcourant mes veines qui s'échappaient régulièrement de mon corps pour rejoindre celui du Vampire me paraissaient s'écouler par litres, me vidant peu à peu de mon sang, pour me laisser près de la Mort. Les lèvres douces de l'être étendu sur moi se détachèrent des miennesémettant un bruit de succion sourd, et il me soulagea de son poids, roulant sur le côté. Je pris une grande inspiration, me rendant soudainement compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant toute la durée du Baiser, ravi de sentir l'air frais emplir à nouveau mes poumons. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, résonnant en coups amortis dans mes oreilles.

« J'étais vivant, il m'avait épargné. Ce fut la première pensée qui m'effleura l'esprit alors que je clignais des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du Soleil, et par mes propres larmes qui dévalaient le long de mes joues. Mes genoux s'entrechoquaient au même rythme insoutenable des battements de mon cœur, qui, je le crus un instant, allait exploser dans ma poitrine. J'essayais en même temps de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait pris aussi peu de sang et pourquoi il m'avait laissé la vie, alors qu'il aurait pu me l'ôter tout aussi facilement. Je songeais également au sort que je réservais à mon prof de Défense contre les Forces du Malà la rentrée, pour son manque d'explications concernant les moyens de défense contre les Vampires. Celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés, observant le ciel avec éblouissement, semblait avoir autant de mal que moi à retrouver une respiration normale. Il tourna vers moi un regard ému et un peu consterné.

« "Alors, mon jeune ami, comment te sens tu ? Je pense ne pas y être allé trop fort pour la première fois ... C'était toujours un peu douloureux, comme l'expérience sexuelle. De même, si tu le désires, je pourrais t'apporter un plaisir infini par la suite. Je sais m'y prendre, et il ne te suffis qu'à m'accepter à tes côtés pendant que je t'enseignerais certaines choses de la vie, qu'en penses tu ? Bien sûr, il me faudra de ton sang pour que nous puissions nous lier ... Ton professeur ne t'as pas parler du lien qui unit le Vampire à son Calice »

« "... N ... non ... »

« " Dans ce cas là, ce sera la première chose à laquelle il faudra que je t'initie. Par la suite ... non, je ne vais pas hâter les choses ..." »

« Et jamais il ne l'a fait par la suite. Il a toujours été d'une douceur et d'une patience qui dépassait les limites du raisonnable, surtout avec un élève comme moi. Il savait parfaitement que je ne pouvais qu'accepter, ma curiosité et mon désir de la sensualité prenant le dessus sur ma raison. Alors que j'étais toujours étendu sur le sol, il s'était relevé avec grâce et époussetait ses vêtements avec le dos de sa main, l'esprit apparemment occupé par un autre problème que le mien. En effet, un peu étonnées de ne pas me voir réapparaître, plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises en quête de me retrouver et approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. J'entendais leurs pas qui devenaient de plus en plus audibles, et leurs voix plus distinctes à mesure qu'ils venaient par ici.

« Je lançais un regard interrogateur à mon Vampire, qui me répondit aussitôt par un sourire rassurant et charmeur, dévoilant ses deux crocs blancs débordant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il était absolument superbe. Je me levais à mon tour et le laissait m'approcher à pas lents, pour caresser ma joue glabre de sa paume.

« "Mon beau, je reviendrais bientôt. En attendant, n'accepte aucune offre de la part de ces mortels, je te veux pur et dispos à mon retour." »

« Il déposa ensuite un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et disparut dans un éclat chatoyant de soie noire. Ma première vision de l'Enfer et du Vice venait de m'être offerte, et promettait de se renouveler au plus vite. »

« Il ne se passa rien dans les deux jours qui suivirent, qui défilèrent devant mes yeux tellement lentement qu'ils parurent durer des années entières. Le Vampire ne se présenta à nouveau à moi dans la soirée du second jour, au coucher du Soleil. La Lune venait à peine d'apparaître dans les douces pénombres du ciel encore rougeoyant, elle aussi affichant une couleur orangée d'une beauté incomparable. Lassé des ragots débités durant toute la longueur du repas, j'avais discrètement quitté la table pour me rendre dans mes appartements, dans l'espoir de me détendre un peu et de profiter du lever de la Lune, auquel je tentais d'assister le plus souvent possible depuis mon arrivée à la villa. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je me débarrassais de mon lourd manteau de cachemire, que je balançais négligemment sur mon lit, et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre close qui menait au balcon. Une unique bougie demeurait allumée dans la pièce, en éclairant faiblement l'intérieur, alors que sa flamme vibrait fébrilement pour tenter d'échapper au souffle puissant d'un courant d'air, provenant de la fenêtre que je venais d'ouvrir. Je m'accoudais à la balustrade de fer forgé qui séparait le balcon du vide, ma chambre se trouvant au deuxième étage de l'immense demeure, et admirait l'astre en silence, devinant les reflets qui naissaient dans mes prunelles grises.

« Mon regard dériva lentement sur le jardin, noyé dans l'obscurité, ses grands arbres apparaissant parfois à mes yeux comme des êtres mouvants, en partie à cause de mon esprit alimenté depuis ma plus tendre enfance par les histoires fantastiques que me racontait Elena, ma très chère sœur, le soir, avant que je ne m'endorme. Avec un sourire, nostalgique, je me remémorais ces soirées que nous avions passé à bavarderà rire. Ou même parfois à ne rien faire, tout les deux allongés sur mon grand lit à baldaquinà observer les étoiles à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux demeuraient toujours ouverts, nous contant silencieusement chaque légendes associées aux constellations, que nous racontaient notre grand père alors que nous n'étions que deux enfants.

« Brutalement frappé par la réalité qui m'entourait, les souvenirs de mon enfance s'envolant rapidement, je me redressais de la barrière, sans pour autant parvenir à détourner mon regard du ciel, hypnotisé par la beauté qui en émanait. Une brusque bourrasque de vent me frappa au visage alors que la bougie s'éteignait, mourant sous les assauts de l'air. Un murmure parcourut la chambre et un frisson dévala le long de mon dos. Je me retournais lentement, espérant et redoutant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur de la pièce. Au premier abord, rien ne me parut changé, mes yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité nouvelle de la pièce. Je distinguais de plus en plus aisément les contours de chaque objet quand mon regard rencontra celui d'une autre personne, d'un rouge sombre. Je retint un cri de surprise, sursautant violement devant l'apparition soudaine.

« L'intrus se trouvait assis sur mon large lit, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, le bout de ses talons effleurant gracieusement la moquette. Je retins mon souffle quelques secondes, le temps de passer ma langue sur l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure, ou demeurait une légère dépression, laissée par la morsure du Vampire deux jours auparavant. Vampire qui se trouvait actuellement en face de moi, m'observant d'un air moqueur devant ma perplexité. J'inspirais à nouveau une goulée d'air frais et franchis l'encadrement de la fenêtre d'un pas hésitant, incertain.

« Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer encore une fois son corps svelte, magnifique, qui s'offrait à mes yeux. La lueur moqueuse qui illuminait ses prunelles fut vite remplacées par une autre, plus attendrie, désireuse. Je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièceà à peine quelques mètres de cet être qui ne cessait de me dévisager. Mon corps tremblait de cette proximité, qui me paraissait pourtant encore trop faible. Je souhaitais m'approcher davantage de lui, caresser sa peau pâle et glacée, embrasser ses lèvres charnues, mais mon corps refusait de bouger, mes pieds enracinés dans le sol.

« Ce fut lui qui franchit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient, se relevant du lit avec grâce et souplesse, et se planta face à moi. Moi qui me croyais grandà présent qu'il se trouvait debout devant moi, le dos droit, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et je devais lever les yeux pour le regarder, ce dont j'avais particulièrement horreur. Pourtant, la joie soudaine qui envahit mon être de le revoir effaça brusquement la pointe de colère qui jaillissait dans mon esprit. Voilà deux jours, deux longues journées, que j'espérais sa venue, comme il me l'avait promis. Je déglutis avec difficultés alors que sa main se levait, avançait dans ma direction pour se poser le long de ma joue, profitant pleinement de la chaleur qui émanait de mon corps en cet instant.

« "Bonsoir, mon bel ami, me susurra-t-il alors à l'oreille, ravi de me voir frissonner quand son souffle glissa le long de ma gorge." »

« Je ne réussis à articuler une réponse intelligible, mais mon regard devait en dire long sur mes penséesétant donné qu'il s'autorisa un profond baiser en guise de salutation. Je le laissais alors mêler sa langue à la mienne, me ravissant silencieusement de sa présence en ces lieux, et passa mes mains dans ses longs cheveux sombres, m'amusant à enrouler une mèche bouclée autour de mon index. Au moment où sa bouche se détachait de la mienne, je retenais difficilement un gémissement où se mêlaient protestation et désir. Il m'adressa un sourire doux, empli d'indulgence pour l'enfant que j'étais, et passa à son tour une main caressante dans ma chevelure, retraçant du bout des doigts mes longues mèches blondes qui filaient entre ses doigts.

« Etrangement, toutes peur et appréhension m'avaient quitté dès que ses mains s'étaient posées sur moi, il y a quelques instants. A présent, j'en désirais même plus. Il dû lire cette envie qui se reflétait dans mon regard car il m'adressa un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses deux canines pointues, avant de saisir la pointe de mon menton entre ses longs doigts, afin de redresser mon visage à hauteur du sien, me dévisageant à sa guise. Je sentais ses yeux sombres courir le long de mes traits fins, s'attardant sur certains détails tels que l'anneau argenté que je portais à l'oreille droite, cadeau de ma Grand-mère voilà quelques années, mes longs cils de couleur sombre et brillante, les légers reflets de mes lèvres gonflées dus à la salive échangée lors de notre précédent baiser. J'affrontais l'examen sans broncher, bien que je me permis de montrer mon impatience en remuant entre ses mains afin d'échapper à son regard.

« Dès que ses yeux se plantèrent à nouveau dans les miens, ses doigts s'écartant lentement de mon menton, je passai à nouveau mes bras autour de son cou et, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, je l'attirais avec douceur en direction de mon lit, en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque objet laissé sur le passage. Lorsque je sentis la douce pression du matelas contre mes mollets, je m'allongeais alors sur les couvertures chaudes, l'entraînant dans ma descente. Je sentis avec ravissement le poids de son corps se répandre sur le mienécartant largement mes cuisses musclées pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, et lui faisant aussi clairement comprendre mes intentions.

« Ce fut une des rares fois de ma vie où je désira une personne à ce point, bien que cela arriva une ou deux fois au cours de mon existence. Le souffle coupé par la beauté de mon Vampire, j'admirais bouche bée son beau visage, d'une pâleur mortelle, encadrée par ses longs cheveux noirs qui se déversaient de chaque côtés de sa tête. Dans le noir, ses yeux rouges sang brillait d'une lueur incandescente que je n'avais pu remarquer lors de notre première rencontre, celle-ci sans doute attisée par le désir qui augmentait chez cet être, que je captais plus que facilement. Ses lèvres se collèrent une nouvelle fois aux miennes alors qu'il nouait énergiquement ses doigts aux miens, les enserrant dans sa poigne de fer pour exercer son contrôle sur ma personne.

« Ses lèvres descendirent doucement le long de ma joue, suivant le contour de mon menton, pour se dégager un passage vers ma gorge, sa langue effleurant ma peau de temps à autre. Je sentis la pointe de ses crocs se poser le long d'une de mes veines, qui saillait le long de mon cou, le marquant d'un rai bleu à peine visible. Je ne pu empêcher mon corps de se tendre et mes mains d'agripper fermement les pans de sa tunique à l'idée de se qui aller suivre, bien qu'à présent je connaissais le plaisir que pouvais me procurer cette étreinte. Mon esprit conditionné par la société dans laquelle je vivais me hurlait que cet être couché sur moi, que j'avais attiré dans ma coucheétait un Vampire, que les Vampires sont des êtres maléfiques et qu'il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Mais pourtant, j'avais envie de lui, d'une manière si irrépressible que je ne parvenais à la contrôler, mon corps et ma chair désirant qu'il y porte la marque de sa propre chair.

« Alors que mes mains voyageaient avec ferveur dans les nombreux plis de sa cape, ses dents pénétrèrent ma peau, un filet de sang jaillissant brutalement de la blessure pour frapper ses lèvres charnues. Des papillons blancs apparurent brutalement devant mes yeux alors qu'il aspirait lentement des flots du liquide vital qui parcourait mes veines, mon corps assailli par des ondes de plaisir qui s'intensifiait avec les secondes qui déferlaient. Mes mains semblaient s'être définitivement nouées à sa propre nuque et mes genoux enserraient violement ses côtes sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement, emporté par la volupté.

« Finalement, il se détacha de moi, ses lèvres ensanglantées s'éloignant de ma gorge frémissante en parsemant quelques gouttelettes du liquide carmin sur ma peau pâle. Du bout de son index, il toucha une larme qui venait de rouler le long de ma joue, ayant quitté ses consoeurs qui inondaient mes yeux depuis le début de notre étreinte. Ma vue pourtant brouillée, j'aperçus le sang qui demeurait sur ses lèvres disparaître lentement, pénétrer la peau fine qui entourait sa bouche à présent rouge. Ensuite, il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et lécha consciencieusement le fluide salé qui alourdissait mes paupières, s'en gorgeant comme il venait de faire avec mon sang. La nouvelle chaleur dont faisait preuve ses lèvres apporta un nouveau flot de larmes ainsi qu'un degrès supérieur à l'excitation que m'avait apporté sa morsure, mes hanches frissonnant sous le poids des siennes.

« Il roula sur le côté, se retirant du lit avec une grâce féline et se dirigea vers la carafe posée sur le bureau, sous mon regard inquisiteur mais épuisé. Il remplit rapidement un verre de vin, rouge sang, et me l'apporta sur le lit, me serrant contre lui et m'aidant à avaler la boisson. Le vin sucré coula dans ma gorge avec délice, rafraîchissant mon esprit brumeux. Lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui, il m'adressa un sourire rassurant, emplissant son beau visage de douceur et d'amour. Je lâchais immédiatement le verre pour jeter mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser fébrilement, espérant qu'il me donnerait plus de son amour dans la soirée. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur que j'y mettais moi-même, son bassin se collant au mien par intermittences.

« Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons durs et saillants à travers la soie fine de sa chemise, et se dirigèrent vers la boucle de sa ceinture, que je défis immédiatement, pour m'attaquer ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon. Sa bouche se retira alors et il m'arrêta dans ma progression, le visage impénétrable. Je lui lançais un regard choqué et suppliant à la fois, demandant la permission de continuer dans mes investigations par un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ce soir, moi je désirais également obtenir mon plaisir, ici et maintenant. Voyant qu'il ne paraissait enclin à accepter ma requête, je lui lançais un regard féroce, arrachait mes mains des siennes et m'éloignait du lit d'un pas vif, pour retourner à nouveau sur le balcon, des larmes de rage et de déception menaçant à tout moment de s'échapper de mes paupières.

« Je l'entendis dans mon dos s'extirper à son tour du lit, tout en refermant pantalon et ceinture, et marcher dans ma direction, ses talons résonnant dans l'exiguïté de la pièce. Ses larges mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et sa bouche sur ma nuque raide, mais je gardais les yeux fixés sur une lumière, au loin, de peur de trahir mon dépit. Il s'abandonna à de torrides baisers sur les parties de on corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop se pencher et qui ne demeuraient pas couvertes par un quelconque tissu, c'està-dire ma nuque et tout le haut de mon dos, m'envoyant des frissons incontrôlables dans le corps. Ses paumes se glissèrent sous ma chemise, parcoururent mon torse pour aller gentiment taquiner mes tétons, déjà durs et tendus. Mes reins se cambrèrent douloureusement, alors que je fermais les yeux pour tenter de calmer le feu qui brûlait en moi.

« Tout à coup, des coups sourds retentirent à ma porte, m'arrachant un violent sursaut qui se répéta quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère qui m'appelait de l'autre côté. Elle semblait accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes, qui entouraient peu à peu l'entrée de ma chambre, en bloquant le passage. Je me tournais alors vers mon Vampire, dont le visage était toujours aussi indéchiffrable et posait mes mains sur ses joues tièdes.

« "Je vous en prie, partez ..." »

« Ma voix me parut déformée par l'inquiétude, apparaissant comme un vague murmure aigu. Il fronça les sourcils et m'embrassa violement, alors que les coups redoublaient contre ma porte. Je sentais qu'il ne partirait pas avant que je n'en l'aie supplié, qu'il resterait accroché à mes lèvres même si les intrus parvenaient à pénétrer dans mes appartements. Je m'arrachais brutalement de ses lèvres pour saisir les pans de sa chemise à pleines mains et le suppliais du regard, souhaitant son départ alors que j'avais attendu sa venue depuis deux jours. Il sourit gracieusement devant les preuves de mon inquiétudes et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans mes cheveux, son souffle froid frappant mes joues.

« D'un pas lent, il se recula en direction de la rambarde du balcon, m'entraînant avec lui car mais mains demeuraient serrées autour de son vêtement. Lorsque son dos toucha la barre de fer forgé, il détacha mes doigts et effleura mes lèvres en un doux baiser, goûtant encore aux larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, et dont certaines allaient se perdre dans le creux de mes lèvres. Je me serrais brièvement contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les profondeurs de sa chemise, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front frais, le baisant rapidement. Ensuite, il s'éloigna de moi, franchit la rambarde d'un bond pour atterrir gracieusement sur la pelouse, sans un bruit, au moment où le groupe franchissait ma porte qu'ils venaient d'enfoncer.

« Je ne parvenais pas à retenir mes larmes de couler, mon corps secoués de sanglots sourds alors que je m'agrippais à la rambarde, espérant le voir faire demi tour pour revenir vers moi. Je sentais sa présence proche mais ne parvenais à le distinguer entre les ombres des arbres et de la nuit. Doucement, mes yeux se fermèrent et un murmure retentit dans mes oreilles.

« "Attends moi ... Je t'en prie, attend moi et ne me délaisse pas pour mes actes de cette nuit ... Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas ..." »

« Il me semblait presque que je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me blottis comme un enfant sur l'épaule de ma mère pour pleurer à ma guise, laissant les autres se ruer vers le balcon pour guetter la présence de mon Vampire. Mais je le savais parti à présent. Le lien qui nous avait uni pendant la Morsure s'était renforcé et il me permettait de deviner certaines choses à propos du monde qui m'entourait, comme si mes sens s'étaient soudainement exacerbés.

« Je poussais un long soupir et me détachais lentement de ma mère, mon regard se fixant sur l'obscurité, où je promis devant la Lune et les étoiles que je lui offrais mon corps ainsi que mon cœur pour l'éternité, que je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait, même si cela devait prendre des années. Bien que j'espérais sincèrement qu'il se présenterait à nouveau à moi le plus vite possible, sa présence et ses caresses manquant déjà à mon corps.

« Mon Vampire ... »

« Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant un mois, suivant sa derniere visite. Tout les soirs pourtant, je sortait sur le balon de ma chambre, suppliant le vide pour qu'il vienne jusqu'a moi une nouvelle fois. Helas, chaque nuits, tout mes appels resterent sans reponses. Je finissais parfois par passer la nuit dehors, m'assoupissant sous la chaleur etouffante de l'ete qui s'achevait, mes paupieres se fermant d'elles meme alors que je m'allongeais sur la pierre dure et froide. La vie devenait pour moi sans gout, ni couleur, depuis qu'elle etait hantee par un souvenir, qui devenait peu a peu un reve a mesure que le temps passait. Je finissais par desesperer de ne plus jamais le revoir, gardant de lui qu'une image parfaite d'un homme, d'un Vampire, que j'avais aime des l'instant ou je l'avais vu, et que j'avais appris a haïr apres ces jours passes loin de lui. Ma vie ne se resumait a ce moment la qu'a un grand dilemne digne de ceux de cet auteur moldu dont j'avais lu quelques ouvrage il y a quelques temps, quand ma mere s'etait mis en tete de me faire lire quelques classiques moldus, comme elle les appelait.

« Les jours passaient donc, d'une lenteur a la limite du supportable, me portant peu a peu vers la deprime et la melancolie de ces jours lointains. Je restais la plupart du temps enferme dans mes appartements, prive de la compagnie du monde, redoutant et esperant la nuit qui arrivait. Et puis, les vacances d'ete toucherent finalement a leur fin, me placant face a une nouvelle rentree scolaire a Poudlard, le derniere annee que je devais passer dans le chateau avant de passer mes examens finaux et d'entrer enfin dans la vie active, de me detacher de l'influence de mes parents et de gagner mon independance, de prouver a mon pere que j'etais digne du nom et du sang qu'il m'avait transmis. Plus qu'une annee a supporter les murs de l'Ecole, les regards blases de certains professeur devant mon manque d'interet pour leurs matieres. Et j'allais devoir supporter cette annee apres avoir pleure pendant toute la fin du moit d'aout, interminables jours qui avaient fait mon malheur dans l'attente d'un signe de mon aime. Jamais plus je n'aimerais.

« Je penetrais dans la chambre qui m'etais attribuee depuis maintenant sept ans, mon paternel ayant fortement insiste pour que je possede une chambre personnelle et extremement luxueuse quand a mon rang et a la fortune de ma famille. Le vieux Directeur de l'Ecole n'ayant pas refuser pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis a l'Ecole et pour que tout les deux nous ayons la paix. Je ne lui en voulais pas plus que ca bien que parfois, le fait de monter seul vers mes appartements alors que l'ensemble de mes camarades se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs communs me faisait sentir que j'etais differents des autres a cause de cette fameuse fortune de la famille. Avec un soupir las, je promenais mon regard sur cette piece dans laquelle j'allais encore vivre un an, que je connaissais tellement bien, et qui n'avait absolument pas change depuis mon depqart voila deux mois. Pourtant, tellement de choses s'eaient deroulees entre mon depart et mon retour entre ces murs. Mon Dieu, parviendrais je encore a y vivre ?

« Je lançais alors ma veste sombre sur le lit, pour m'y jeter a mon tour, ne parvenant pas a retenir les larmes de rage et d'intense tristesse qui coulaient le long de mes joues pour aller s'ecraser sur le sol. Et lui qui m'avait promis son amour, voila que son absence me plongeait dans le desespoir le plus profond. Comment pourrais survivre a la routine des jours de classe alors que chaques soirs , je me retrouverais seul a gemir dans mes couettes pour un etre qui avait brise mon coeur et ma vie en l'espace de deux jours, et tout cela avec mon consentement.

« Je t'aime et je te hais.

« Je te desire et je te repousse.

« Je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, tes levres sur ma gorge, et je ne peux plus imaginer ta presence a mes cotes.

« Je ne peux survivre sans toi et je desire mourir par ta faute.

« Tue moi.

« Acheve moi.

« Reviens moi.

« Aime moi.

« Alors que les sons de mes lourds sanglots envahissaient la piece, au dehors, la tempete qui faisait rage depuis deux jours ne cessaient de gronder, rendant ce jour de rentree au Chateau plus difficile pour l'ensemble des personnes qui allaient y cohabiter pendant dix mois que d'habitude. Tout le monde paraissait sombre et melancolique pendant la repartition des nouveaux eleves et le repas qui la suivait habituellement. Soudain, un coup de vent sans doute un peu trop violent claque contre ma fenetre, l'ouvrant violemment dans un fracas epouvantable, que je fus le seul a entendre, un coup de tonerre fusant au meme moment dans les penombres de la nuit. La pluie froide commença a tomber par grosse goutte sur la moquette de ma chambre, des bourrasques de vent penetrant le piece avec insistance.

« C'est sans doute l'apathie totale quienvahissait mon corps a ce moment la qui me retins d'aller fermer la fenetre. Peut etre allais je attraper froid, tomber malade ... Si seulement. La perspective de retourner le lendemain dans une salle de classe, de rester assis pendant des heures avec les autres eleves, a gratter les cours me paraissait tellement sordide que j'etais uasiment pres a tout pour eviter ca.

« Lentement, je retirais alors ma cravate et deboutonnais les premiers boutons de ma chemise pour offrir ma gorge a la fraicheur de la nuit, dans l'espoir d'y succomber le plus rapidement possible. Je sentais mes membres devenir lourds, plus par effet de la fatigue que de la soit disant maladie que je tentais d'attraper, mes mains s'engourdissant sous le froid qui augmentait dans la piece.

« Et, mes yeux se rouvrant brusquement sous la surprise, une main, toute aussi froide que devait l'etre les miennes, se posa sur ma nuque, pour la serre brievement, avant de se retirer. Un reve, une pure invention de mon imagination venait de prendre vie et de mourir en quelques secondes a peine, s'evanouissant aussi vite qu'il n'etait apparu. Ou alors ...

« J'entendis derriere moi le bruit assez caracteristique de la fenetre qui se ferme, doucement pour ne pas heurter le sommeil des personnes de la piece, puis des pas sur la moquette molle. Une allumette qu'on craque, afin d'allumer les differentes bougies de la piece, offrant une lumiere douce et doree qui devorait les ombres inquietantes de la nuit. Si seulement ...

« A nouveau les pas, puis soudain, le matelas qui s'affaissait a mes cotes. Une souffle contre mon oreille. Seigneur faites pour que je ne reve pas. Une main qui se posa a nouveau sur mon epaule. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux et me tourner face a l'etre qui se trouvait a mes cotes, de peur d'etre deçu et de ne trouver personne, ou bien un intrus dans mes appartements, attire par un quelconque bruit. Les larmes coulaient a nouveau en un flot continuel alors que je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien, esperant me transmettre cette chaleur qu'il ne possedait pas. Ses levres froides se poserent sur mon cou alors qu'une meche sombre et bouclee devala le long de mon epaule, venant chatouiller le haut de ma joue humide.

« Mon nom, qu'il murmura lentement a mon oreille, comme une supplique, je serais la main qui s'etait glissee contre mon ventre dans la mienne, aspirant avec difficulte de grandes goulees d'air frais, qui envahirent mes poumons en me causant des douleurs sourdes,me ramenant soudainement a la realite.

« J'ouvris les yeux en grand pour apercevoir le mur en face de moi. Le mur en pierre de ma chambre, tellement froide et humide a cause de la fenetre qui s'etait ouverte. Mes larmes acheverent leur longue descente pour venir se recueillir sur mon oreiller en plume, la ou reposait mon visage tordu par la demence et le desir. Mes mains enserraient violemment des pans de ma couette pour les tordre avec fureur, sentant les plumes craquer et filer entre mes doigts a travers la couche de soie qui les separait du vide. Mes levres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser echapper un gemissement sourd, que je savais a peine audible et etouffe par les bruits continuels de l'orage, a l'exterieur.

« Jamais plus je n'aimerais.

« Jamais plus je n'aimerais un autre etre que Lui. Enfin, enfin, il m'a rejoint. Je me tourna brusquement vers lui pour nouer mes bras autour de son cou, pleurant a ma guise, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son epaule, tellement doux. Ses mains douces, larges, rassurantes, parcourerent l'ensemble de mon corps, alors qu'il ne cessait de gemir mon nom contre mon oreille. Ses longs cheveux se melaient aux miens, creant ainsi une cascade brune parmis l'eclat blond que forme ma chevelure sur l'oreiller.

« Je sentis le desir monter en moi et deferler dans mon corps comme jamais cela ne m'etait arrive auparavant. Je me redressa soudain pour l'embrasser sauvagement, me repaissant de sa presence alors qu'il repondait tout aussi violemment a mon baiser. Ses crocs m'effleuraient l'interieur des levres, faisant couler quelques gouttes de mon sang qu'il aspirait tout aussitot. Mes mains jouant dans ses longues boucles brillantes, je me detachais finalement de lui, le souffle court, afin de pouoir l'admirer a ma guise, son beau visage eclaire par les faibles lueurs fournies par les quelques bougies de la piece.

« Ses grands yeux sombres, au fond desquelles brillaient un eclat rouge sang, me devisageaient avec envie et doute, comme s'il me desirait et en meme temps craignait ma reaction. Lentement, je me detachais de son corps, encore a moitie allonge sur mon lit, pour m'en eloigner de quelques pas, discernant une peur sourde dans son coeur. Mon regard argente etait plante dans le siens alors que j'achevais de deboutonner ma chemise et la laissait glisser le long de mes epaules blanches, puis tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux deriverent en meme temps que mes mains sur le haut de mon pantalon, dont j'avais entrepris de defaire le bouton et la fermeture eclair avec toujours aussi peu d'empressement. Le spectacle paraissait le rejouir tout autant qu'il semblait vouloir le voir s'achever.

« Je me retrouvais vite nu face a lui, mon corps pale expose a son regard, qui semblait me brulait la peau a chaque fois qu'il se poser sur un endroit intime de ma personne, en general peu expose. Ses mains tremblaient, agripees a la couette comme l'etait les miennes quelques instant auparavant. Mais il attendait. Il attendait que je l'autorise a me rejoindre pour quitter le lit. Il attendait que je montre d'un signe, d'une parole, d'un regard, que je lui avait pardonne pour cette attente interminable, afin qu'il puisse a nouveau se faire maitre de mon corps et de ma personne. Pendant ces minutes d'attente et de silence, il etait mon esclave comme jamais il ne le sera par la suite, bien qu'il me sera toujours devoue, obeissant et attentif malgre le fait que ce soit lui mon maitre.

« Je levais finalement un main tremblante dans sa direction, mes yeux plantes dans les siens, alors qu'il se levait de la couette pour approcher de moi a pas souples. Arrive a quelques centimetres de mon corps, au lieu de me serrer dans ses bras, comme je l'esperais, il s'agenouilla lentement a mes pieds, pour me baiser tranquillement les chevilles, d'une maniere a la fois soumise et possessive. Ses levres remonterent alors le long de mes cuisses, passerent sur mes hanches, puis, evitant mon membre tendu et douloureux, se poserent sur mon nombril, qu'il penetra rapidement de la langue, avant de poursuivre son chemin sur mon torse. Me dominant a nouveau de toute sa hauteur, sa bouche se detacha de la naissance de ma gorge et il me fit face, nos corps nerveux denues de tout contacts et qui hurlaient apres l'etreinte qui ne venait pas.

« Il posa sa paume douce sur ma joue, la caressant avec amour et tendresse, se gorgeant de la texture souple de ma peau glabre, puis se pencha a nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, la douceur et la calme du baiser contrastant avec la sauvagerie du precedent. Puis le desir reprit le dessus. Nous nous jetames sur le lit, lui embrassant, devorant chaque centimetres de peau que mon corps pouvait offrir, alors aue j'arrachais avec passion les vetements qui bloquait notre desir mutuel.

« Il me penetra a la fois avec son membre et avec ses crocs, qu'il garda plantes dans ma gorge pendant toute la duree de notre etreinte, me procurant une double sensation de domination et de plaisir, que je ressentais pour la premiere fois. Son corps parfait etait en totale symbiose avec le mien, alors qu'il aspirait mon sang et me penetrait de plus en plus violemment. Je sentais chaque parcelles de son corps se rechauffer, alors que le liquide qu'il aspirait de mes veines coulait dans les siennes avec force.

« Je me sentais ecrase par le plaisir qu'il me procurait, mes cris et gemissement envahissant la piece, veritable cocon de potection contre le monde exterieur, qu'il avait cree par sa seule presence en ces lieux. Dehors, la tempete semblait augmenter en meme temps que notre union, les eclairs dechirant furieusement le ciel. Je ne parvenais plus a reflechir, mon corps agissant de son propre chef aux actes de mon amant, alors qu'il me portait rapidement, trop rapidement, a l'extase que je desirais depuis plus d'un mois.

« Il me posseda plus profondement encore quand il explosa finalement en moi, me rejoignant dans mon cri aigu alors que ses levres baignees de sang frais se detachaient de ma gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, m'ecrasant sous le poids delicieux de son corps recouvert d'une sueur sanglante, nos coeur battant a l'unisson a un rythme effrene. Mes mains s'etaient possessivement nouees autour de ses cheveux boucles et les gardaient fermement serres afin qu'il ne detache pas son visage du mien, alors qu'il m'embrassait a nouveau.

« Je ne me souciais guere des filets de sang qui s'ecoulaient lentement hors de ma blessure pour se reprendre sur les draps, ni de son sexe encore en moi, ni des tremblements qui agitaient nos deux corps fatigues. Juste ses levres sur les miennes, sa langue qui me caressait avec tendresse, ses cils noirs et fins qui effleuraient le haut de mes joues. Le plaisir qui m'avait parcouru lors de mon orgasme commencait a retomber, pour etre remplace par une agreable fatigue. Je sentis le corps de mon amant se detendre a son tour au dessus de moi alors qu'il poussait un faible soupir, son visage noye dans mes longues meches blondes.

« Il se redressa finalement et s'assis a mes cotes, s'appuyant contre le bord du lit pendant que je posais ma tete sur ses hanches, sa main venant se meler d'elle meme a mes cheveux, une nouvelle fois. Je l'observais entre mes paupieres mi close, admirant les reflets des bougies sur sa peau blanche, bien plus que l'etait la mienne. Ses yeux rouges sombres etaient fixes sur un point de la chambre, terriblement immobiles, ses levres avaient egalement retrouve une couleur rose sombre, bien plus humaine, apres qu'il eut absorbe mon sang. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en desordre sur ses epaules et le haut de son torse, plusieurs meches tombant devant ses yeux et sur son visage paisible.

« Sentant mon regard sur lui, il baissa les yeux vers moi et me sourit doucement, ses longs doigts caressant les trais fins de mon visage. Je me calais davantage contre sa hanche pendant qu'il remontait doucement les draps sur mon corps, le recouvrant assez pour que je n'attrape pas froid, mais pas trop afin de pouvoir m'admirer a sa guise, encore et encore. Je me sentais bien ici, a ses cotes, tellement bien que j'aurais souhaite que cela dure toujours. Que le temps s'arrete en cet instant. Les pensees stereotypes et totalement denuee de sens qui envahissent en general les gens apres que ceux ci aient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils sont bien fatigues et heureux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

« Je poussais un soupir las et regardais a nouveau mon Vampire. Mais son regard avait change. A present, il paraissait triste et anxieux, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose qui devait arriver, et contre lequel on ne pouvait rien faire. Ou alors comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Je sentis soudain ses bras me soulever, me redresser et m'attirer contre lui alors que lui meme posait sa tete contre mes cuisses, enfouissant son visage dans le drap qui les recouvraient.

« "Oh, mon amour, pardonne moi ... je suis desole de t'avoir abandonne pendant si longtemps mais il le fallait ... pardonne moi ... "

« Mmmm ... ca devenait trop dramatique a mon gout ... C'est vrai que j'avais attendu bien trop longtemps mais a present qu'il etait la, remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne servait strictement plus a rien. Je le redressais alors et deposais un baiser sur son front, frottant du bout de mon index la larme rouge qui coulait lentement sur sa joue pour l'effacer totalement. Je repondis a son regard etonne par un sourire radieux et serrais ses mains dans les miennes, mes actes traduisant mieux mes pensees que les maigres paroles qui restaient coincees dans ma gorge.

« "Mon amour, murmura t il alors, son visage colle au mien, plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul, je te le promets ... Je t'aime ...

« "Moi aussi, je t'aime ... "

« Ma voix etait tellement enrouee, tellement lointaine, qu'elle me paraissit ireelle. Il me lança alors un sourire resplendissant, devoilant ses deux crocs blancs sans la moindre gene ni honte. Mon Dieu, qu'il etait beau. Je l'enlaçais alors fermement et le laissais se blottir contre moi, afin de mieux profiter de la chaleur de mon corps, la sienne commençant deja a s'evaporer.

« Il repartit peu de temps avant l'aube, me laissant epuise mais heureux dans ma chambre baignee par la lumiere du Soleil a peine naissant. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il m'avait promis de revenir toutes les nuits pour me combler de plaisir mais aussi me faire oublier ces longs jours passes loin de lui.

« A moitie endormi, je l'observais se rhabiller tranquillement alos que les premiers rayons du Soleil venait frapper son corps parfait, l'illuminant d'un eclat divin. Une fois qu'il eut termine, il s'approcha a nouveau du lit pour m'embrasser tendrement avant de lisser mes longs cheveux de plat de la main, un sourire attendri etirant ses levres. Puis ; il s'avança vers la fenetre, l'ouvrit en grand et franchit d'un bon la rembarde du balcon pour atterir sans un bruit sur la pelouse des jardins, juste en dessous de ma fenetre, quelques trois etages plus bas. Une fois que je fus certain qu'il etait parti, je rabattis la drap sur ma tete pour me rendormir aussitot, ereinte par la nuit que je venais de passer.

« Ce fut sans doute la nuit, ou plutot la fin de nuit, la plus paisible que j'ai passe depuis un mois, a present que j'etais certain que jamais il ne me quitterais. Je ne pensais qu'a notre bonheur, qu'a la nuit suivante qui allait arriver et que j'allais passer avec lui. J'etais a mon comble, malgre la fatigue que me causait nos etreintes, chaque nuits, et qui me laissaient dans un etat lamentable le lendemain.

« J'apprenais doucement a le connaitre, ainsi que sa race que nous disions maudites, pour en fait decouvrir un etre doux et patient, empli de savoir et de connaissances en raison des nombreuses annees qu'il avait passe sur Terre. Il etait tellement different des etres sanguinaires et barbares que l'on nous avait decrit en cours que j'en oubliais parfois qu'il etait un Vampire, seule la Morsure quotidienne me le rappelant. Et il pouvait se passer des nuits sans que l'on fasse l'amour, chacun se contentant de caresses et du plaisir apporte par sa Morsure. Ensuite, il nous arrivait de parler de choses et d'autres, ou bien de se regarder pendant des heures, sans rien dire ni rien faire, nos doigts amoureusement noues,on ergqrd argent plonge dans le sien, rouge, tellement sombre. Tellement profond.

« Mais comme tout bonheur, le notre ne pouvait durer eternellement, et j'allais vite l'apprendre. L'Amour d'un Vampire est precieux et difficile a garder, comme difficile a obtenir. J'allais bientot l'apprendre a mes depends qu'un Vampire amoureux peut etre dangeureux et affreusement possessif, la tristesse et le desir le poussant a des sacrifices inimaginables pour des etres humains.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Elle entra dans le cercle. »

« Alors que je croyais pouvoir rester tout le long de nos vies a ses cotes. Que je fus naif. Il vivait depuis plus de deux cent ans, je fus parfaitement stupide de ne pas penser a la possibilite qu'il puisse avoir eu d'autres amants au cours de sa longue vie. Penser a notre bonheur me suffisait amplement. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, rien de plus pour me satisfaire. Quelle ironie. Moi qui avais toujours ete tellement exigeant, telement desireux de tout posseder, lui m'apprenait a vivre que pour lui.

« Je passais donc mes journees a dormir sur ma table, attendant la nuit qui devait arriver. Mais je fus arrache a mon petit monde parfait, ma petite bulle de bonheur, par l'arrivee importune d'une tierce personne dans motre couple, en la personne de la Baronne Katrina de Mercourt.

« Cette femme etait egalement un Vampire, et avait connu mon amant plusieurs annees auparavant. Elle s'en etait amourachee alors que celui ci l'avait fermement prevenu que les femmes ne l'interessaient pas davantage. Et depuis, elle le suivait, de pres ou de loin, dans es deplacements a travers le monde, dans l'espoir de le faire change d'avis. Celui ci ne tentait meme plus de la decourager, et accepter cette presence plus ou moins proches au cours des annees qu'il passait aux cotes d'autres personnes. Moi actuellement.

« Jamais il ne m'avait parle de cette femme avant cette nuit. C'etait une nouvelle nuit de tempete et il etait arrive epuise et affaibli par une trop grande perte de sang, tellement importante que les blessures que je lui decouvrit ne parvenaient meme plus a se refermer d'elle meme. Je lui offrais alors la plus grand quantite de sang que j'etais en mesure de lui offrir, et finis par lui bander moi meme les differentes plaies, qui pour la plupart lui laceraient le dos. Je m'etais abstenu de lui poser toute questiona ce propos, et c'est lui qui plongea lui meme dans le sujet.

« " Cheri .. tu ne me demandes rien ? ...

« "... Tu veux un peu de the ? ...

« "Mon amour, tu sais tres bien de quoi je parle ...

« "Oui je sais ... "

« Et je ne le savais que trop bien. Mais j'etais effraye d'aborder un tel sujet avec lui. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire a propos de la personne et de la maniere dont il s'etait fait ces blessures. J'avais trop peur de le perdre s'il venait a me devoiler des secrets que je n'etais pas en mesure de connaitre. Je passais doucement mes bras autour de son torse, evitant soigneusement de toucher les endroits douloureux, et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

« "Puisque tu le souhaites ... Qui donc t'as fait ces blessures ? ... "

« Il se tourna doucement vers moi et me lança un regard navre, ou je pus lire une pointe de tristesse alors qu'il passait une main caressante dans mes cheveux.

« "J'aurais espere que tu te sentes un peu plus concerne par ce qui m'arrive ... "

« J'avoue que ce qu'il venait de dire me choqua plus que je n'oserais jamais l'avouer. Je lui lançais a mon tour un regard desolee et ecartais sa main de mon visage.

« "Comment peux tu croire que je ne me sente pas concerne par ton etat de sante ? Je t'aime, et le fait de voir ces blessures sur ton corps me rends malade au point que je souhaiterais que ce soit a moi qu'elles soient infligees !

« "Cheri ... tu te montres si froid parfois avec moi ... comment veux tu que je saches ce que tu ressens vraiment ...

« "Je sais que je ne suis pas specialement un modele en ce qui concerne l'etalage de mes sentiments ... mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur et le fait d'en apprendre plus a propos de toi et de ta vie me rejouit et m'effraye a la fois ... Et je m'excuse si tu as pu penser que je ne ressentais pas pour toi des sentiments aussi forts que mes paroles laissaient paraitre ... je t'aime. "

« Il m'adressa un sourire doux et m'embrassa tendrement les levres, avant de se laisser tomber sur mes cuisse pour y poser sa tete, enfouissant son visage contre le bas de mon ventre. Du bout des doigts, je caressais a mon tour les nombreuses boucles de ses cheveux.

« "Alors ? murmurais-je doucement. Qui t'a blesse de la sorte ?

« "Mon amour, si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je ne veux pas t'y oblig ...

« "Je veux etre plus proche de toi que n'importe qui en cette planete ... pour ça, je me dois de connaitre tes secrets et de te connaitre toi ... je veux te proteger a mon tour ... qui t'a fait ça ?

« "Une femme.

« "Une ... femme ? Une de tes anciennes maitresse ? Ou tu es encore avec elle actuellement peut etre ... "

« Je n'avais rien fait pour cacher la surprise et l'amertume dans mes paroles. Je sentis doucement ses longs doigts pincer mes fesses alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« "Arrete de dire des betises, mon bien aime, tu sais parfaitement que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ...

« "Pour le moment ...

« "Pour toujours ... c'est vrai que j'ai eu d'autres amants dans ma vie passee mais tu n'as pas a te soucier d'eux ... et puis cette femme n'a jamais ete ma maitresse ... je n'ai jamais ete interesse par les femmes ...

« "Oui, seulement les jeunes ephebes depraves en quete de nouvelles sensations et de davantage de luxure dans leur vie deja bien souillee. "

« La, il se redressa finalement de mes cuisses pour me lancer un regard sombre et emplit de reproches. J'etais peut etre alle trop loin cette fois ci.

« "Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas, parce que je te parle de cette femme ...

« "Non, je t'en veux pour avoir connu l'amour avant moi, et parce que tu le connaitras une fois que tu te seras lasse de moi, que je serais devenu vieux et denue d'interet pour toi ! Alors, a ce moment la, tu te mettras a nouveau a la recherche d'un naif tel que moi, tu le seduiras pour mieux le sauter ensuite ... "

« Je levais vers lui un regard larmoyant, alors qu'il me fixait d'un air sidere.

« "Et lui aussi tomberas amoureux fou de toi comme je le suis a present et pleurera en pensant a ceux qui suivront dans ta vie "

« J'avais a peine fini de me lamenter qu'il se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras et essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage, tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. J'entendais sa voix etranglee par l'emotion murmurer mon nom contre mon oreille alors qu'il tentait de contenir ses propres larmes.

« "Comment peux tu penser de telles choses de moi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je prefer mourir plutot que de t'abandonner "

« Et etrangement, je sentais ses paroles terriblement sinceres. Une fois que je me fus calme, ce fut lui qui me blottit contre son corps froid et muscle, me laissant plonger mes mains dans les profondeurs du tissu de son pantalon, vers sa peau nue.

« "Cette femme est aussi ... un Vampire ... et cela fait des annees, voire des siecles qu'elle me poursuit ... je ne sais plus quoi faire ... et surtout, j'ai tres peur pour toi ...

« "Pourquoi donc ?

« "Au cours des dernieres annees, sa jalousie s'est accrue et elle en est venue plusieurs fois a tuer les personnes a qui je tenais, telles que des membres de ma famille, des amis ...

« "Des amants ...

« "Pricipalement mes amants meme ... je dois l'avouer ... sa jalousie la rendait folle de me savoir avec d'autres personnes qu'elle et elle se vengeait des nuits que je passais avec eux en les assassinant froidement pour laisser les corps devastes sur place afin que je les decouvre de moi meme ...

« "Et tu penses qu'elle pourrait s'attaquer a moi ?

« "Cela fait plusieurs annees que je n'avais pas eu de signes de sa presence depuis ce soir ... je dois dire que je n'avais plus touche quelqu'un depuis plusieurs dizaines d'annees avant toi ...

« "Pourquoi ?

« "J'avais peur ... peur qu'elle les tue a nouveau alors qu'ils n'etaient coupable que d'avoir accepte mes avances ! Mais toi ... c'est toi qui m'a seduit sans le savoir ... des l'instant ou je t'ai vu, je t'ai voulu ... Et je n'ai rien pu faire contre cela ... A cause de ca, je mets ta vie et ton existence en danger pour ma propre, mon egoiste satisfaction "

« Son poing s'abbatit brusquement sur un oreiller avec un bruit sourd. Je ne pus m'empecher de sursauter sous la violence de son coups et posait immediatement ma main sur son visage pour le calmer. Cela avait toujours reussi. Ses traits se detendirent a nouveau et il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant echapper un soupir las.

« "Pardonne moi ... Je ne veux pas te quitter et je souhaite te voir encore vivant pour tellement longtemps ... je ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve ...

« "Prenons ce risque a deux ... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. "

« Il eut un sorire amuse et me jeta un regard amoureux avant de reprendre son recit.

« "Mais elle m'a finelement retrouve. Ce soir. Cela fait un certain temps que je sentais sa presence, mais elle ne s'etait pas encore manifestee. Je restais donc sur mes gardes et etais de plus en plus prudent en ce qui concernait mes allees et venues chez toi ... J'ignore si elle est au courant de ton existence, mais elle ne tardera sans doute pas a le decouvrir ...

« "Et ce soir ? ...

« "Ce soir ... ce n'etait pas elle en personne ... mais je sentais qu'elle n'etait pas loin ... je pouvais capter son aura au dessus de ma tete ... Je sortais juste de mon bureau (Oui car comme tu le sais, en public, je suis un humble business man moldu ...) quand trois de ses enfants Vampires m'ont attaque ... Ils n'etaient pas tres ages, donc manquaient d'experience par rapport a moi, j'aurais donc pu en venir a bout tres facilement si elle n'etait pas intervenue ... Cachee quelque part ou je ne pouvais la voir, donc ne pouvais l'atteindre, elle a cree des liens mentaux entre nous afin de m'immobiliser et laisser le champ libre a sa progeniture ... Je n'avais pas assez de sang en moi ... je me suis vite affaibli mais j'ai finalement reussi a briser le lien et a me debarasser d'eux pour revenir vers toi ...

« "Mmm ... et tu penses qu'elle ai pu te suivre jusque ici ?

« "Je l'ignore ... mais c'est tout a fait possible ... C'est pour cela que je veux que tu sois tres prudent et que tu sortes le moins possible de ce chateau. C'est ici que tu es le plus en securite ... "

« Reste enferme dans les murs de Poudlard ... Autant demander a une licorne de pondre un oeuf ... C'etait tout bonnement impossible pour moi. De plus que je m'echappais des que je le pouvais pour aller courir les rues du Pre-au-Lard avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais et ne souhaiter pas rester a Poudlard a attendre sa venue comme seule distraction. J'avais trop besoin de liberte pour cela. De plus que j'allais vite apprendre que c'etait dans les murs meme de l'Ecole que j'etais le plus en danger, proie facile pour le predateur qui me gettait dans un coin d'ombre.

« Apres ce soir la, il evita soigneusement de ma parler a nouveau des anciennes relations charnelles qu'il avait pu avoir avec des amants dans le passe, sachant que c'etait pour moi un point difficile a accepter. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas admettre qu'il ai pu prendre du plaisir avant de me rencontrer, orgueil oblige, et me considerais comme l'unique source de jouissance qui avait eu lieu dans sa vie. Et lui s'amusait a me suivre, cherchant a me faire plaisir par tout les moyens possibles.

« Aucun de nous deux ne se lassait de l'entendre dire que j'etais sa seule raison de vivre, son unique point de repere ... Et tout cela nous faisait bien rire quand nous sortions de ce manege infernal de douceurs et autres sucreries douces a entendre. Je savais que, par sa presence tout les soirs dans ma chambre et dans ma couche, il pasait en meme temps le plus de temps possible avec moi pour satisfaire notre amour insatiable, mais aussi me surveiller et me proteger contre la menace invisible que representait cette femme, dont je n'avais pas encore aperçu un cheveu ou un ongle de pied.

« Et puis un jour, tout changea. Pas dans nos relations, ni dans le Lien qui pouvait nous unir l'un a l'autre, mais dans les evenements qui se deroulerent a partir du moment ou il me fit une demande, apparemment tres importante a ses yeux, et qui devait devenir capitale aux miens.

« C'etait un soir, juste apres que nous ayons fait l'amour. J'avais la tete appuyee sur son torse, a ecouter les battements fous et desordonnes de son coeur, alors que lui lissait distraitement mes cheveux, colles et plaques contre mon crane par la sueur issue de notre etreinte. J'avais remarque que quelque chose semblait le preocupper depuis quelques jours mais n'y avais fait aucune allusions, et lui non plus. Jusqu'a ce soir.

« Il s'etait finalement sorti de sa torpeur pour me glisser une meche blonde derriere une oreille, lentement.

« "Cheri ...

« " Mmm ?

« "J'ai une faveur a te demander ...

« "Ah ...

« "J'aimerais ... J'aimerais faire ton portrait "

« Un peu etonne par sa reponse un peu brutale, je me redressais pour le regarder. Voyant que je l'observais, il detourna le visage, gene, et je vis un legere rougeur apparaiter sur se joues, ce qui etait encore possible etait donne que mon sang fraichement avale coulit encore librement dans ses veines. Mais je ne parvenais pas a comprendre pourquoi il paraissait aussi gene apres m'avoir pose cette demande. Jelui caressais doucement la joue avec le dos de ma main, cherchant a le faire de nouveau regarder par ici.

« "Bien sur .. j'en serais meme tres flatte, continuais je avec un sourire amuse. Mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans des etats pareils ... "

« Il se tourna alors vers, moi une lueur d'espoir sur son beau visage.

« "Alors, tu ... tu veux bien ?

« "Bien sur quelle question, pourquoi je ne voudrais p ... "

« Sans me laisser le temps de finir, il me serra dans es bras avec force et m'embrassa partout ou il etait possible pour lui de m'embrasser. Je le laissais aller a sa joie, plutot amuse de le voir reagir comme un enfant alors que je venais de lui accorder une chose qui me paraissait plutot banale a l'apoque, mais tellement importante a son coeur.

« Et qui allait boulverser ma vie par la suite. »

« La realisation du tableau debuta dans les murs meme de Poudlard, apres que tout le monde ne se soit endormi dans le Chateau. Je devais alors me rendre dans les sous sols de l'Ecole, pour l'y retrouver. Le premier soir, j'arrivais en retard d'une bonne demi here, m'etant perdu dans les nombreux coins et recoins dont je ne connaissais meme pas l'existence.

« Il ne m'en accueilla pas moins avec sa joie habituelle, tout aussi ravi que moi de le retrouver. Je l'enlacais tendrement, observant le chevalet avec un peu d'apprehension malgre moi.

« "Cheri, dis moi, as tu deja ... fait le portrait de quelqu'un auparavant ?

« "Oui, c'etait mon metier il y a plusieurs annees ...

« "Eeet ... personne n'a eu a se plaindre ? ...

« "Mon amour, n'aurais tu pas confiance en moi ?

« "Erm, c'est pas ca mais c'est que ... ca me fout un peu les boules quand meme ...

« "Mmm, je comprends, me murmura t il alors, tout en mordillant mon oreille, mais ne t'inquietes pas ... je prendrais soin de ta precieuse image ...

« "J'y compte bien. "

« Il m'adressa alors un sourire tendre et m'embrassa langoureusement, avant de me degager de ses genoux. Je ne savais absolument pas quel genre de tableau il souhaitait peindre et cela me rendait un peu anxieux aussi. De plus, je n'etais pas le genre de personne a rester assise pendant des heures sans bouger un cil, a attendre que quelqu'un peinturlure mon portrait ... Je me voyais deja me preparer pour un nu, dans une pose sensuelle et excitante, et me taper l'artiste une fois le tableau fini ... Meme si je n'avais pas eu besoin de tableau pour ca auparavant ...

« Mais ce n'etait apparemment pas son ambition. Il se dirigea vers moi avec un petit coffret et un long drap de soie blanche, dont je n'osais meme pas imaginer le prix, et me sourit avec douceur. Il posa le tout sur une table et s'avanca pour se trouver a quelques centimetres de mon corps, ses mains tendues. Il retira un a un l'ensemble de mes vetements, me laissant nu et frissonant de froid et d'envie pour aller chercher le drap.

« Je ne pus retenir un furieux rougissement de mon visage quand il s'apercut de l'etat d'excitation dans lequel il m'avait abandonner quand il etait parti prendre le tissu. Il eut un sourire indulgent, reposa le drap et s'agenouilla devant moi, prenant immediatement mon sexe tendu en bouche. Ses allees et venues rapides, ajoutees aux frottement de ses canines contre ma peau sensible eut vite fait de m'amener a l'orgasme, me laissant pantelant dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa alors avec tendresse et me fit m'asseoir sur un siege, avant de retourner une nouvelle fois prendre le drap.

« Il le posa sur mes epaules et ouvrit le coffret, pour laisser apparaitre des bijoux en tout genre, diamants, rubis et autres pierres precieuses dont j'ignorais tout simplement le nom. Je reste beat devant ce tresor, ne sachant pas vraiment a quoi il allait nous servir actuellement. Lui m'observait d'un air amuse, caressant doucement mon genou nu.

« "Cheri ...

« "Nnn ?

« "Est ce que tu as les oreilles percees "

« Je lui lancais un regard etonne, puis hochait affirmativement la tete.

« "Oui, deux trous a l'oreille droite ...

« "Parfait ... "

« Il tira alors de sa poche une petite pochette en papier, d'ou il sorti deux boucles d'oreille : un anneau que je pus deviner en argent pur ainsi qu'une puce rouge sang. Il me les tendit afin que je les installe, ce que je fis aussitot, sans me poser de questions. Il sortit ensuite du coffret une longue chaine en argent au bout de laquelle se balancait une perle. Je ramenais mes cheveux en avant alors qu'il me l'attachait derriere la nuque, ses doigts caressant delicatement me peau juste a la naissance de mes cheveux.

« Il en tira ensuite des series de minuscules perles reliees entre elles par des fils invisibles et me les installa dans les cheveux, les melant a mes meches blondes. Les perles etaient de couleurs varies, blanches, argent, rouges sang ... Il ramena quelques meches blondes devant mes epaules et me tendit finalement un miroir, afin que j'admire le resultat. Superbe. Il m'embrassa delicatement le bout du nez, avant de s'emparer de ma bouche avec delice, sucant mes levres alors que je l'enlacais moi meme.

« Il s'eloigna doucement de moi, ne cessant de caresser mon visage et me sourit encore une fois.

« "Mon amour tu es tellement beau ... je t'aime ... "

« Il rabbatit alors le drap sur ma tete, et l'arrangea de sorte que celui ci me couvrait le haut du crane, s'arretant juste avant la naissance de mes cheveux sur le haut de mon front. Ainsi, il pouvait voir mes premieres racines blondes, mes oreilles, les meches qui passaient devant mes epaules ainsi que celles dans mon dos, mais deja plus assombries par la presence du drap. Il semblait satisfait du resultat.

« Il s'arrangea pour que je sois le plus a l'aise possible sur le siege, etant donne que je risquais de rester un certain temps dans la meme position, puis m'indiqua ce qu'il attendait de moi.

« "Cheri, j'aimerais que tu evites de trop gigoter ... sinon ca risque d'etre encore plus long et plus penible pour toi ... et aussi que tu fixes ton regard sur quelque chose ... n'importe quoi ...

« "Toi, c'est bon ?

« "Non, je ne prefererais pas ... J'aimerais que ton regard soit hors du tableau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

« "Ok ... "

« Je regardais alors le coin haut de son fauteuil, essayant de trovuer quelque chose d'interessant a ca, ou en tout cas quelque chose d'assez interessant pour que je n'ai pas envie de regarder autre chose dans les cinq minutes qui suivront. Rate. Mais c'etait trop tard. Mon amour avait deja commence a griffoner sur son chevalet.

« Je fixais alors mes pensees, mon esprit tout entier sur ce coin de chaise, totalement denue d'interet mais necessaire a la realisation de ce qui allais enchanter et briser ma vie. Je jetais de temps a autre un coup d'oeil discret a mon amant, me faisant aussitot remettre en place par celui ci, qui gardait toujours un sourire doux aux levres, a mon attention je le savais. Tellement beau.

« Il me laissa partir le premier soir, trois heures apres s'etre installe sur son siege. J'etais moi meme dans le mien, bien plus epuise que je ne le pensais. Je ne comprenais pas comment le fais de rester 3 heures assis sans un bouger un poil, le regard fixe sur un point pouvait me fatiguer de la sorte ... quoique ...

« Il m'embrassa alors, me souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit et de bien me reposer. Il me promit alors de venir le lendemain soir dans ma chambre, m'epargnant une nouvelle soiree eprouvante pour nous detendre tout deux. Je retournais alors dans mes appartement prives, encore impregne de l'odeur de son corps.

« Il me manquait deja. Des qu'il me quittait, je me rendais compte a quel point j'etais seul et que j'avais terriblement besoin de lui. Besoin de son corps et de son amour, comme lui avait besoin de mon sang et de ma chaleur pour survivre. Je me faisais presque pitie a reagir ainsi. Je chassais d'un geste mes sombres pensees de mon esprit et me preparais a me mettre au lit, tenant a peine debout apres mon epuisante soiree. Je m'endormis aussitot.

« Je me reveillais le lendemain, rageant contre mon reveil qui ne se decidait pas a tomber en panne malgre tout les sorts que je pouvais lui balancer. Quelqu'un avait du l'ensorceler dans ce but, connaissant ma paresse et mon manque de motivation pour me lever le matin. Apres avoir acheve touta la routine habituelle, qu'on puvait resumer par laver, habiller et bouffer, je me dirigeais d'un pas las et encore endormi vers la salle de la prochaine classe, qui allait debuter d'ici quelques minutes.

« "Defense contre les Forces du Mal" ... ma matiere preferee en plus ... J'entrais dans la salle de classe et m'installais a ma place habituelle, c'est a dire dans le fond a cote du radiateur. Somnolant deja sur ma chaise, j'entendis les talons de la prof claquer sur le sol alors que celle ci s'avancait vers le tableau. Bizarre, elle n'en porte jamais d'habitude (il faut dire que le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait sans soute pas accepte que ce monsieur vienne en cours chausse de talons aiguilles ...).

« Je levais alors la tete, entrouvris un oeil pour apercevoir une femme, apparemment prete a donner le cours. C'etait une femme plutot grande, plutot jolie aussi, avec une longue chevelure rousse et bouclees qui lui tombait sur les reins, et des yeux verts, brillants. Tres brillants. Bien trop brillants. Cette lueur qui brillait dans le fond de ses pupilles, je l'avais deja vu quelque part. Elle adressa un sourire eclatant a l'ensemble de la classe.

« "Bonjour a tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, a partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais etre la remplacante du Professeur Frignasse pour la fin de cette annee "

« Son regard se fixa alors sur moi et son sourire s'elargit davantage.

« "Je suis le Professeur Katrina de Mercourt, enchantee de vous rencontrer. " »

« Je haussais un sourcil, surpris qu'elle m'observe de cette maniere. Ses yeux flambloyants etaient fixes sur moi, me devisageant sans honte alors qu'elle souriant a nouveau. Qu'est ce que cette femme pouvait bien me vouloir ?

« Desirant mettre les choses au clair des le depart avec ce nouveau Professeur, je detournais alors mes yeux d'un air indifferent, pour pousser ensuite le moins discretement posible un profond soupir, demontrant mon interet pour la matiere qu'elle enseignait. Je n'avais jamais eu gout pour cette matiere, et ce n'etais pas l'arrivee de cette femme, aussi jolie soit elle, qui allait y changer quelque chose. De plus, mon peu d'interet pour les representants du sexe oppose avait encore baisse depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de mon Vampire.

« Admirant le mur avec un interet on ne peut plus pousse, j'essayais de ne pas prendre garde a sa voix envoutante qui resonnait dans la piece. Celle ci semblait enchanter l'ensemble des eleves de la piece, les plongeant dans une sorte de transe infernale, les empechant de s'endormir ou de detourner les yeux de cette femme. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

« Je poussais un nouveau soupir, me prenant un leger coup de pied de la part de mon voisin, qui paraissait lui aussi obnubile par les paroles du nouveau Professeur, et souhaitait apparemment ecouter ce que celle ci racontait sans etre distrait pr son bruyant voisin de classe. Comment pouvait on trouver interessant ce que disait cette bonne femme a propos de cette matiere tout simplement denuee d'interet ?

« Je baillais le plus discretement possible, histoire quand meme de ne pas m'attirer les foudres du nouveau Professeur des le premier jour de classe. Mais celle ci m'adressa alors un sourire charmant. Qui me mit affreusement mal a l'aise. Je detournais a nouveau les yeux et me mis a ronger ma plume pour essayer d'avoir l'air occupe par autre chose que par son sourire et son attitude plus que louche envers moi. Je n'allais pas dire qu'elle me faisait du rentre dedans (ca c'est plutot le Vampire ... bon je me tais l'auteur qui s'enfuit en courant pour aller se cacher dans un coin bien recule de la planete Mars ) mais ca y ressemblait beaucoup.

« J'attendis la fin de ce cours avec une etrange anxiete, surtout depuis que le nouveau Professeur m'avait indique d'un signe de la main qu'elle souhaitait me voir a la fin de l'heure. Je m'approchais de son bureau a pas lents, mon sac de cours se balancant sur mon epaule. Elle m'accueillit alors avec un sourire faussement chaleureux.

« "Malfoy, Lucius, n'est ce pas ? Le Professeur Frignasse m'a parle de vous ... il paraitrait que vous n'eprouvez aucun attrait pour les Defenses contre les Forces du Mal ? ...

« "En effet. Je ne trouve aucun interet a l'apprentissage de cette matiere que je pense affreusement ennuyeuse et inutile.

« "Je vois ... Et vous avez sans doute des raisons a de telles decisions ...

« "En effet. Face a une "Force du Mal", comme vous l'appelez, je doute que le peu de connaissances enseignes dans ce cours pourront etre utiles a qui que ca soit ... La vie en elle meme est bien plus instructive que cette matiere. Si vous vous retrouvez face a un loup garou, celui ci n'attendra surement pas que vous tentiez de vous rappeler ce que les professeurs ont, vainement, essaye de vous inculquer lors de votre scolarite a Poudlard. "

« La femme eut alors un sourire amuse, puis parti dans un grand rire, qui resonna dans toute la piece. Je froncais alors les sourcils. Mon argumentation etait plus que recherchee et justifiait parfaitement mon manque d'attention pour ce sujet. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de risible dans mes propos.

« "Mr Malfoy, vous etes exactement comment je l'imaginais apres que le Professeur Fignasse vous ait decrit ... Intelligent, un peu lunatique et tres inconscient ... Vous me plaisez beaucoup, vous savez ... "

« "Je lui jetais un regard torve, les levres boudeuses. Elle etait aussi un peu inconsciente de me dire qu'elle me trouvait lunatique, alors que j'etais face a elle. Disons plutot que je n'avais pas un caractere facile. Je ramenais une meche de cheveux en arriere d'un geste souple, attendant qu'elle me donne l'autorisation pour rejoindre ma classe pour le prochain cours. Elle me lanca un regard amuse, ses yeux petillant doucement, et m'indiqua la porte d'un signe de la main.

« "Ne faites pas une tete pareille, Mr Malfoy, je vous libere ... "

« Sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte, sentant son regard brulant pose sur ma nuque. Ce regard me mettait mal a l'aise, sans que je ne sache reellement pourquoi.

« Mr Malfoy, m'appella t elle une derniere fois. "

« Je me tournais lentement vers elle, pour la trouver penchee sur son bureau, un sourire carnassier aux levres. Dans ses yeux, brulait une lueur de faim et de desir.

« "Je vais vous faire aimer ma matiere, Mr Malfoy ... Soyez en sur ... "

« Je quittais finalement la salle un peu deboussole par ses paroles. N'avait elle pas compris que les Defenses contre les Forces du Mal etaient une matiere qui me rebutait ? Je pensais avoir ete clair, pourtant. Certaines personnes etaient un peu longues a la detente, ce nouveau Professeur semblait en faire parti. Je poussais un soupir en m'installant sur mon bureau, m'attirant un regard malveillant de la part du Professeur responsable du cours de Metamorphose.

« Metarmophose. Ca, c'etait un cours qui me plaisait. En plus, des ma Premiere Annee, j'avais trouve amusant, pour ne pas dire hilarant, de tacher de faire tourner en bourrique la vieille MacGo, defi personnel que je m'etais lance. Elle me resistait depuis des annees maintenant, s'efforcant de ne pas s'enerver contre le morveux que j'etais a cette epoque.

« Je lui adressai un sourire plein de dents, auquel elle repondit par un autre, terriblement menacant. Decidement, contrairement a l'arrivante chez le cours de Defenses contre les Forces du Mal, elle, me plaisait.

« Comme toujours depuis la rentree, j'attendis la fin de la journee avec un impatience a peine dissimulee, me refugiant dans ma chambre des la fin du repas sous les protestations de mes amis, qui souhaitait faire une escapade au Pres au Lard pendant la nuit. Ignards. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que la vraie vie ...

« Mon amour arriva a neuf heures precises, frappant discretement a la porte de ma chambre afin que je lui en donne l'accees. Et, sans meme lui laisser le temps de passer la fenetre, je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Je l'entendis murmurer mon nom avec fougue alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me porter dans la chambre, commencant deja a retirer les boutons de ma chemise blanche.

« "Cheri ... je t'aime ... "

« Pantelants et serres l'un contre l'autre, nous nous laissions finalement aller aux dernieres sensations de notre orgasme, berces par les bruits de la nuit. L'endroit ou ses dents avaient dechire ma chair me brulait encore legerement, mais je n'y prenait plus garde, depuis longtemps habitue a cette perception. Ses bras etaient noues autour de mon corps et me maintenaient contre lui, alors qu'il se bouinait contre ma gorge.

« "Un nouveau Professeur de Defenses contre les Forces du Mal est arrive aujourd'hui ... "

« Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui parlais de ca.

« "Ah ... et il est sympa ?

« "C'est une femme ... et je peux pas blairer cette matiere ...

« "Donc la Prof non plus ...

« "Exactement ... Mais elle, on dirait qu'elle s'interesse a moi ... "

Il s'etira avec volupte et poussa un soupir de contentement, me blottissant finalement contre son torse.

« "Normal ... Qui ne serait pas interesse par un jeune ephebe tel que toi, gracile et superbe, qui tortille des fesses comme personne d'autre ... Je comprends parfaitement ce que doit ressentir cette personne en te voyant te dandiner sur ton banc, comme l'ensemble de tes professeur d'ailleurs ...

« "Tu vas arreter de raconter des imbecilites oui "

« Il m'adressa alors un clin d'oeil charmant et me serra contre lui, m'etouffant dans la chaleur deja diminuante de son cou. Ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses epaules me chatouillaient agreablement le visage alors que je m'amusais a souffler dessus comme un enfant pour les faire voleter avec grace. Ses doigts fins courraient sur ma nuque sensible avec legerete, m'envoyant des frissons dans le cou. Je gloussais avec plaisir alors qu'il m'embrassait la peau du coup, la mordillant avec delice.

« Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, souhaitant que cela dure toujours. Mais, je savais que cela allait s'arreter, et bien trop vite. Deja, il allait devoir me quitter au lever du jour pour me laisser aller en cours, m'abandonnant au dur sort qui etait le mien. Mais je ne voulais pas penser au futur. Seul le present m'importait actuellement.

« Je blottis ma tete contre son cou et chevauchais son corps, me mettant a l'aise. Je sentis qu'il remontait les draps sur nous, un de ses bras pose en travers de ma nuque. Tellement bien ... Je battis des paupieres, le sentant se tendre soudainement en dessus de moi. Son deuxieme bras se referma autour de mes hanches, alors qu'il se raidissait un peu plus.

« Je levais un regard etonne vers lui, pour voir son beau visage crispe, ses grands yeux fixes sur la porte close.

« "Cheri ? ... "

« J'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir avec violence dans mon dos. Je sursautais violement alors que les ongles fins de mon aman s'enfoncaient legerement dans ma chair. Sentant qu'il cherchait a me serrer contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux etaient elargis par la surprise et la colere qui bouillonait en lui.

« Des talons claquerent sur mon parquet en bois et je tournais legerement la tete pour voir entrer dans ma chambre notre nouveau Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle adressa un sourire doux, ou pointait un legere folie, a mon ant, sns preter la moindre attention a ma presence dans ses bras.

« "Bonsoir, Valmont ... " »

« Et la, il y a quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Comment diable cette femme pouvait elle bien connaitre le nom, et meme tout simplement l'existence de mon amant ? Et puis, comment ce professeur tout fraichement debarque a Poudlard pouvait elle bien savoir que celui ci, se trouvait dans ma chambre, mes appartements prives meme, moi, un etudiant, s'envoyant en l'air avec un inconnu a Poudlard, qui plus est, un Vampire.

« Mais aucun des deux autres ne semblaient se preocupper des questions qui me tourmentaient actuellement, se fixant avec rage. Je m'accrochais de mon mieux aux epaules de mon amant, n'osant pas descendre de ses hanches de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'un des deux sur moi. Autant ne pas les deranger, ils avaient deja assesz a faire comme ca.

« Je sentis la main de mon amant se poser tranquillement sur ma nuque, carressante et protectrice, me serrant davantage contre lui pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'oubliait pas et qu'il allait me defendre. Je posais ma tete sur son epaule, toute ma confiance se deversant en lui alors que je tentais de calmer les battements fous de mon coeur et mon souffle bien plus qu'irregulier.

« "Que fais tu ici ?

« "Mon amour, je suis venue te rejoindre ... Ne t'ai je pas dit que je serais toujours a tes cotes, quoiqu'il arrive "

« Minute. Je me redressais alors, ignorant la main ferme de mon amour qui tentait de me serrer a nouveau contre son torse, et lancait un regard froid a la femme.

« "Qui est l'amour de qui ? Avec tout le respect que je vous doti en tant que Professeur de Poudlard, je ne vous permets aucunement d'appeler ainsi cet homme. Il m'appartient, a moi et a moi seul, et je ne laisserais personne empieter sur mon territoire. "

« Chasse gardee en somme. Mais ma petite replique ne sembla pas banaliser plus que ca la femme, qui partit dans un grand rire. Ce qui avait le don incroyable de m'agacer. Elle osait venir interrompre notre petit moment prive de tendresse, en plein pendant la nuit et dans ma chambre, dans l'unique but de reclamer ma possession, sans le moindre etat d'ame ou de gene. C'etait le comble.

« Je jetais un regard autour de moi, a la recherche de ma baguette. Professeur ou non, j'allais lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas ainsi d'un Malfoy, en particulier de moi, meme si celui ci se trovuait nu et en compagnie d'un homme. Mais je sentis la main ferme de mon mant se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer vers le matelas, alors que lui meme se redresser pour me dominer de sa hauteur, defiant d'un regard la femme d'avancer.

« Quant a moi, je me retrouvais le nez dans le matelas, la main de mon amour appuyee sur ma tete afin de m'empecher de me redresser pour protester a nouveau. Je ne pouvais voir la scene qui se deroulait dans la piece, mais pouvait parfaitement entendre le dialogue qui y tenait lieu entre les deux personnes.

« "N'ai je pas ete assez clair ? Je ne veux pas de ta presence a mes cotes ... Surtout apres tout le mal que tu as ose faire aux personnes cheres a mon coeur ... "

« Quoi ? Cette femme, mon Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal de surcoit, serait le Vampire qui poursuit mon amour depuis tant d'annees ? Qui a tue nombre de ses amants afin de le detourner d'eux ? Qui l'a blesse il y a tellement peu de temps ? Finalement, les murs de Poudlard ne sont pas aussi surs que l'on pouvait le croire, vu que c'est ici qu'elle nous y a retrouve.

« Je tentais de tourner la tete vers mon Vampire, mais sa main toujours enfoncee dans mes cheveux m'en empecha, et je poussa un grognement sourd pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais m'en soustraire. Rien n'y fit.

« "Tout ces debauches n'avaient aucune importance a tes yeux, que pour le sexe et la sang, dont tu es toujours assoiffe ... Comme ce miserable gamin, dans ton lit en ce moment ...

« "Laisse Lucius en dehors de cette affaire ...

« "Parviendras tu a le proteger de mon amour ? Ou rejoindra t il ces predecesseurs ? Je n'en doute pas ... Ils doivent pulluler dans les gorges de l'Enfer ... "

« Alors la, c'etait la goutte d'eau qui faissait deborder le vase. Je degageais ma tete d'un brusque coup sur le poignet de mon amant et me relever pour toiser la femme avec toute l'insolence et tout l'orgueil que je pouvais.

« "Fermez la, pauvre folle ! Etes vous completement sourde ou seulement dejantee ? Il ne veut pas de vous, est ce assez clair ainsi, ou faudra t il que je le repete une fois encore ?

« "Ne te mele pas de cette affaire, morveux, tu n'es qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste de ses amants, et je vais me faire une joie de te rajouter sur mon tableau de chasse !

« "Espece de nevrosee psychopate ! Je suis peut etre un morveux, mais il m'a voulu dans sa couche, MOI "

« Je sentis la main de mon homme se refermer autour de ma bouche pour m'empecher de brailler d'autres insultes, qui n'auraient fait qu'augmenter la colere deja bien avancee de la femme. N'etais je pas dans mon droit de protester mon droit de possession sur son coeur et son corps ? Cette femme n'avait pas a s'interposer entre nous deux. Mais apparemment, elle devait penser la meme chose que moi.

« Je sentais le coeur de mon amant battre dans sa poitrine, contre mon dos. La colere grandissait egalement en lui, mais il parvenait a suffisamment la contenir pour qu'elle n'explose pas. Bien plus de patience que je n'en aurais jamais. La chaleur de son corps, que je pouvais capter a partir de sa paume appuyee contre ma bouche, se disseminait lentement de son corps alors qu'il faisait des efforts permanents pour englober sa fureur et son pouvoir et les maintenir en lui, mais aussi pour me maitriser dans ma propre violence.

« "Comment se gamin pretentieux ose t il me parler sur un tel ton !

« "Je t'ai deja dit de la garder en dehors de tout ca ! Lucius, calme toi aussi !

« "Il te vole a moi, et il se permet de m'insulter ! Je ne peux accepter ca !

« "Et je n'accepterais pas que tu le touches "

« La femme gardait ses yeux brulants fixes sur nous deux, ne sachant comment reagir face aux paroles de mon amour. Certes, elle aurait pu tenter de me tuer, et alors, si elle etait ou non parvenue, mon amant se serait interpose pour me defendre d'elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle se ferait blesser, voire tuer. Les bras de mon amant se ressererent autour de moi alors que sa main quittait ma bouche pour carresser ma joue avec douceur et amour.

« "Je ne veux plus que tu fasses de mal a ceux que j'aime ...

« "Mais, je ne veux plus que tu me fasses du mal en en aimant d'autre que moi ...

« "Tu sais pourtant que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer ... alors pourquoi t'obstiner "

« Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Ainsi, elle ressemblait a un enfant a qui on aurait retirer son jouet. Je sentis le drap de soie remonter le long de mon corps pour aller cacher mon torse pale. Je le serrais contre moi et me rappocher un peu plus de mon amour, souhaitant lui communiquer un peu de ma chaleur et de mon soutien, lui offrant deja tout mon amour depuis longtemps.

« "Katrina ... Je t'en prie ... Laisse moi juste le temps de finir quelque chose ... et nous reparlerons de tout cela ... Je te promets de t'ecouter ...

« "De m'ecouter, oui ... Mais de m'accepter ?

« "Juste deux mois ...

« "Six semaines ... je ne te laisses pas davantage ...

« "Et pendant ses six semaines, tu redeviens Professeur contre les Forces du Mal, et ne touches pas a un seul cheveux de chaque personne se trovuant a Poudlard, eleves et Professeurs confondus ...

« "Est ce pour proteger ton precieux amant de toute attaque fortuite ?

« "En partie oui ... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ... "

« Elle redressa la tete et nous observa en silence pendant quelques secondes, qui me semblerent etre des heures entieres. Mes doigts s'enfoncaient dans le drap blanc, tandis que ceux de mon amour parcourait la peau sensible de ma nuque dans le but de me detendre.

« "J'accepte, declara t elle finalement. J'accepte d'attendre encore six semaines, sans faire de mal a ton amant. Mais j'attends de toi autan de clemence que j'ai su mettre a present. "

« Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la piece sans un mot de plus, ni un regard en arriere. Je soufflais peniblement et me blottis contre mon amant, retenant les larmes de colere et de terreur qui menacaient de deborder de mes yeux a present que je realisais l'ampleur de ma reaction, et celle qu'aurait pu etre la reponse de cette femme devant mon insolence.

« Les bras de mon Vampire entourerent mes epaules et ses levres se poserent doucement contre mon cou, alors qu'il essayait de me rassurer comme il pouvait. Je froncais doucement les sourcils et levait la tete vers lui, le laissant cueillir mes levres d'un baiser. Je plongeais a mon tour mes mains dans son epaisse chevelure noire pour en gouter encore et encore la texture, que je connaissais pourtant deja, mais dont je ne pouvais me lasser, ni me passer.

« Je l'interrogeais finalement du regard, n'attendant pas vraiment de reponse de sa part ce soir. Qulle pouvait etre cette affaire qu'il souhaitait si ardement finir ? J'avais bien une idee qui me traversait l'esprit, mais n'osait pas lui en faire part, de peur de me tromper ou de me faire gentiment remettre a ma place. Je ne doutais pas que cela me concernait, mais je commaissais bien mon amant. Il etait quelqu'un de plutot secret sur certains points et ne souhaitait peut etre pas me meler directement a cette affaire, en m'en parlant immediatement.

« Je massais doucement son visage trouble, encore marque par la colere qui l'avait envahi pendant les quelques minutes ou la femme s'etait trouvee dans cette piece. Je le laissais ensuite s'allonger sur moi, entre mes cuisses, acceptant qu'il me possede encre une fois cette nuit la, alors que les premieres lumieres du Soleil commencaient a poindre a l'horizon. »

« La vie reprit son cours a peu pres normalement apres cet incident. La journee, je suivais mes cours, et le soir venu, je m'empressais d'aller retrouver mon amant dans ma chambre, ou alors dans cet endroit ou il continuit a faire mon portrait. Plus une fois il ne m'a reparle de cette femme, ni de ce qu'elle souhaitait reelement de lui.

« J'ai pourtant pu remarquer un certain changement dans nos rendez vous. Alors qu'il semblait assez enclin a supporter mes caprices dans le passe, apres ma rencontre avec cette femme, il se montrait facilement plus dur avec moi, restant obsede par ce tableau qu'il semblait vouloir finir a tout prix, relayant meme notre vie amoureuse au second plan. La frequence de nos relations sexuelles diminuait peu a peu. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour empecher cela.

« J'avais peur qu'il se soit finalement lasse de moi, malgre tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire, mais il se montrait tellement doux et attentionne lors de l'acte que je ne parvenais plus a penser ainsi apres. Mais la peur restait. Elle revenait alors qu'il continuait a peindre pendant des heures, me laissant immobile tellement de temps, a souffrir loin de son corps.

« Mais je me gardais bien de dire quelque chose. Je savais que ce probleme avec cette femme le preoccupait a un tel point qu'un manque d'affection a mon egard ne m'etonnait qu'un peu, bien qu'il me fasse souffrir. Il pouvait se passer des heures sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, enferme dans son silence a peindre avec appliaction mon image. Je n'osais le deranger.

« Je me contentais de l'admirer dans un silence parfait, et penible, son beau visage concentre, ses mains longues et fines faisant courir le pinceau sur la toile. Et puis, il y avait les moments ou je ne pouvais plus tenir. Cela arrivait d'un coup. Je me jetais dans ses bras, ou eclatait en sanglot, jusqu'a ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me calmer et m'etreigne. J'etais tout aussi epuise metalement que lui pouvait l'etre par cet ultimatum.

« Pendant ce temps, comme promis, cette femme etait de nouveau mon humble Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais l'evenement qui s'etait deroule cette nuit la, ainsi que mon comportement a son egard et le fait que mon amant soit l'homme qu'elle aime, tout se sentit irremediablement sur mes notes en cette matiere. Deja peu elevee, ma moyenne s'effrondra tres rapidement alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour corriger les "erreurs" qu'elle avait pu trouver dans mes copies, inexistantes si je comparais avec celle de mes camarades. De meme que les retenues se multiplierent, la femme s'arrangeant toujours pour me donner les travaux les plus salissants et les plus humiliants qu'elle pouvait trouver a faire.

« Je sentais sa haine a mon egard quand elle posait son regard sur moi, et je faisait de mon mieux pour lui offrir une reponse a la hauteur. Mais je ne parlais pas de tout cela a mon amant. Il etait deja assez preoccuppe avec tout ce qui arrivait de son cote, je ne voulais pas le stresser plus que ca. Mais je suppose qu'il avait du sentir un changement dans mon comportement, car plusieurs fois il me demanda si tout allait bien.

« "Tout va bien. "

« Tout va bien. Je tentais de m'en persuader moi meme. La Baronne allait abandonner quand mon amour lui aura expliquer pour une derniere fois qu'il n'eprouve rien pour elle. Elle devrait finir par comprendre. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'esperais de tout mon coeur.

« Puis finalement, vint ce soir la. C'etait le dernier soir avant que l'ultimatum ne prenne fin, le lendemain. Le tableau etait presque acheve. Il m'avait laisse le voir, et je dois avouer avoir ete souffle par sa virtuosite, son habilite. Je ne m'attendais pas un a un tel resultat. C'etait tout simplement superbe.

« Encore nu, et seulement recouvert du drap, me tenant derriere lui, j'entourais ses epaules de mes bras pour me serrer contre lui. J'embrassais tendrement sa nuque raidie par la fatigue alors qu'il se laissait aller contre mon torse.

« "Je t'aime. "

« Je posais alors mes levre sur les siennes, lui faisant partager mon desir de luxure pour ce soir la Il me laissa m'asseoir sur ses genoux alors que je continuais a capturer ses levres, ses mains douces et habiles voyageant sur mon corps. Je sentait son sexe pulser dans son pantalon, contre mes fesses nues.

« Il me renversa alors sur le sol, m'ecrasant delicieusement sous son poids, alors que j'ouvrais les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'acces. Je le voulais maintenant, profondement en moi. Son contact m'avait tellement manque, je ne pouvais plus tenir.

« Je vis un eclair passer dans ses yeux quand il releva la tete pour m'admirer. Lentement, sa main se posa sur ma gorge, son pouce frolant mon artere battante. Ses levres murmuraient mon nom sans repit, me laissant entrapercevoir ses crocs blancs entre le carnat de ses levres. Je passais mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux, le suppliant du regard. Mais lui ne pouvait detacher le sien de mon cou.

« Et j'ai finalement compris ce qu'il desirait. Mes yeux agrandis par la surprise et la terreur se poserent une nouvelle fois sur ses canines etincellantes. Comprenant ma peur, il me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre mon cou, l'embrassant avec volupte. La perspective de repondre a ce qu'il souhaitait m'effrayait et m'excitait a la fois.

« Le fait de perdre mon ame et de devenir tel que lui, pour mieux partager sa vie me tentait et me revulsait. Devenir Vampire a mon tour. Je n'avais jamais pense a une telle chose. Je deglutis avec difficulte et le regardait a nouveau. Lui aussi m'observait, sans rien dire, le visage serein. Si je ne voulais pas, si je refusais son offre, il l'accepterais. Je le savais. Il ne me forcerais pas a devenir Vampire contre ma volonte.

« Mais il souhaitait faire de moi son compagnon, pour l'Eternite.

« Je frissonais a cette idee. Ses grands yeux noirs m'interrogerent un instant, ses mains ne cessant de me caresser dans le but de me detendre. Puis, enfin, je me suis rendu compte que, malgre ce que je croyais, ma decision etait prise depuis longtemps.

« J'etendis le cou pour lui offrir ma gorge, plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers moi. Je sentais encore la peur parcourir mes corps, a l'idee de mourir ainsi, pour renaitre ensuite. Mais je le voulais. Je voulais passer ma vie avec lui. Rien d'autre.

« Ses crocs se planterent dans ma gorge avec violence, dechirant ma chair. Je me tendis contre lui, ressentant a nouveau le plaisir orgasmique de cette experience. Mais le sang s'echappait bien trop vite de mes veines. Bientot, je pouvais a peine gemir, mes bras se detachant de sa chevelure pour tomber mollement sur le sol. Je fermais mes paupieres trop lourdes, ma respiration haletante se faisant de plus en plus difficile a mesure que le sang quittait mon corps pour aller courir dans ses veines.

« Puis, plus rien. Ses levres se detacherent de ma gorge, degoulinantes du sang qu'il m'avait pris. Je sentis, dans la torpeur qui m'avait envahi, son poignet, tranche au niveau de ses veines, se presser contre ma bouche, me forcant a avaler le liquide qui s'en echappait. Mon sang, mele au sien.

« J'avalais goulument le sang qui se deversait dans ma bouche, attrapant son poignet avec force pour l'empecher de s'eloigner de moi. C'etait delicieux. Incomparable avec tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avant. Et indescriptible. Nos coeurs battaient a une allure folle, coordonnes sur un rythme identique.

« Et son poignet se detacha de ma gorge, m'arrachant un grognement sourd.

« "Shh ... Tu vas en ravoir ... Ouvre les yeux ... "

« Je lui obeis sans plus tarder. Mes paupieres battirent quelques instants avant que je ne parvienne a completement les ouvrir. Et c'est la que le monde m'apparut pour la premiere fois.

« Je voyais comme un Vampire. J'etais un Vampire. Mon coeur, apres s'etre vide de son sang, battait a nouveau. J'etais mort, mais vivant a nouveau, pour toujours. Mon amant me serra contre lui, et je l'admirais beatement, ne sachant que dire. Il me paraissait tellement different, mais a la fois, il me semblait le connaitre davantage, le decouvrir a nouveau par la seule force de mon regard.

« Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me faisant ressentir pour la premiere fois son baiser tel qu'il l'etait vraiment. Je decouvrais le monde avec les yeux d'un Vampire qui venair de naitre au monde des Tenebres. Ses mains courraient a nouveau sur mon corps, m'arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction, me laissant a peine le temps de me remettre de ma resurrection. J'etais un Vampire.

« Il se retrouvait tres vite en moi, me possedant de toutes ses forces pour me faire eprouver le plaisir de l'acte sexuel a son apogee. Il plaqua alors sa gorge contre mon bouche, m'invitant a aller m'y nourrir pour la premiere fois. J'y plantais mes crocs aigu, jouissant en meme temps du plaisir que j'en ressentis. Lui continuait a me marteler, gemissant de plaisir des deux sensations qu'il ressentait, celle de me penetrer, et d'etre penetre par mes crocs.

« Il me fit ainsi l'amour toute la nuit, ne me laissant aucun repit, me revelant ce qu'on appelle la Luxure. Un Art (car oui, je me suis toujours borne a appele ca un Art, malgre tout ce que pouvait me dire l'ensemble de mes Professeurs) bien connu des Vampires, qu'il s'empressait de m'enseigner, bien que je ne sois p lus novice dans la matiere depuis longtemps.

« Le jour arriva bien trop vite a mon gout. J'etais epuise, allonge sur le sol froid, et lui etendu sur moi, en moi. Mon corps frissonait encore de tout ce que j'avais vecu pendant le nuit. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller apres une telle nuit. Je voulais qu'il reste a mes cotes, qu'il m'accompagne dans ma chambre et qu'il y reste, au moins pour cette journee. Je ne me sentais de toutes facons, pas le courage d'aller en cours.

« Mais, comme d'habitude, il refusa. Il m'envoya au lit, pour prendre quelques maigres heures de sommeil avant que mon reveil ne sonne. Il m'embrassa longuement, avant de m'obliger a le quitter, lui meme disparaissant je ne sais ou pour la journee.

« Je me sentais tellement epuise par cete nuit. J'admirais le monde autour de moi comme si je le voyais pour la premiere fois. Tout me paraissait tellement merveilleux, feerique. Je penetrais dans ma chambre, et m'etonnais alors de mon etonnante et soudaine capacite a voir dans le noir, m'amusant a evoluer dans la piece. Puis je decouvris que je pouvais me promener les yeux fermes, devinant ou chaque objets se trouvaient. Je me couchais, epuise.

« La Baronne remarqua immediatement ce changement en moi, et je crus bien qu'elle allait s'empresser de me tuer pour ca, malgre sa promesse. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Je pouvais sentir son envie de me trancher la gorge pour voir mon sang, mon sang de Vampire, se rependre sur le sol. Toute la journee, je sentis sa presence derriere mon dos, me guettant, m'abhorrant, se retentant au dernier moment de ne pas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher cette nouvelle vie, qui m'avait ete offerte par l'homme que nous aimions tout deux.

« Quand le soir vint, je retrouvais mon amant face au tableau, presque acheve. Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

« Les yeux.

« Il me deshabilla alors et me serra dans ses bras, cherchant une veine dans mon cou, pour la percer aussitot. Je fis de meme. Cette sensation, a nouveau, du sang qui abandonne ses veines pour venir se propager dans les miennes, celle de nos coeurs battant ensemble. Il me fit l'amour une nouvelle fois sur le sol, avec autant de violence et de passion ue la veille, passion que j'attisais de mon mieux. Je le voulais au plus fort de lui, profondement en moi.

« Chaque parcelle de mon corps brulaient d'un feu intense, que mon nouvel etat de faisait qu'accroitre, amplifier. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Sa chaleur se melait a la mienne. Son corps et son sang se melaient aux miens. Nous etions un.

« Il me laissa pantelant sur le sol, pour aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour achever le tableau, me revetant encore du drap et des differents bijoux. Encore une fois, une derniere fois, immobile. Son regard brulait ma peau la ou il se posait, ne fusse que quelques secondes.

« Et enfin, il se redressa et m'adressa un sourire doux. Ca y est. Fini. Acheve. Je me relevais et accourais a ses cotes pour admirer son oeuvre, restant bouche bee devant le tableau. Je me lovais contre lui pour lui murmurer combien je l'aimais, lui me repondant avec tendresse. Je ne voulais que ces moments de bonheur ne cessent jamais.

« Et les six semaines, exactement, prirent fin.

« A l'heure pile, la Baronne penetra dans la piece, nous arrachant a notre instant d'extase. Nous restions blottis l'un contre l'autre, alors que la femme nous regardait avec degout et rage. Elle debordait d'une colere que je pouvais ressentir dans les moindres fibres de l'air, me faisant frissoner de terreur. Si je parvenais a garder le controle sur mes actes, c'etait uniquement du a la presence de mon amant, me serrant contre lui pour me rassurer.

« "Valmont, finit elle par cracher, tu as fait de ce vermisseau ... un des notres ! Comment as tu ose "

« Je decidais de ne pas m'offusquer de l'insulte, etant donne de la situation, et laissais mon amant prendre la parole, pour repondre a ma place.

« "Je le desirais ... Je desirais qu'il soit a mes cotes en tant que Vampire ... En quoi est ce un tort "

« La femme se mit a siffler avec fureur. Je la savais prete a exploser, en cet instant, et mon amour ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Il restait assis sur sa chaise, aussi tranquillement que s'il buvait un cafe sur la terasse d'un salon, me tenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il la provoque ainsi ?

« Je sentais leurs puissantes auras envahir et la piece, nous enfermant dans une atmosphere lourde et rapidement intenable. J'ettoufais, compresse par la force de leurs pouvoirs et de leur colere, m'accrochant desesperement a mon amant.

« Puis, ce fut la Baronne qui declencha tout. Je vis dans son regard que quelque chose avait change. La resignation y avait remplace le desir de posseder pour elle seule cette homme. Elle s'etait resignee a nous tuer tout deux plutot que de nous voir ensemble.

« Mon amour le sentit aussi, car, quand elle lanca le premier sort, qui nous aurait tout deux atteinds a mort, il m'attrapa par la taille et s'eloigna d'un bond, la chaise explosant quelques instants apres que nous nous en soyons retires. Elle etait furieuse. Il se placait alors devant moi, pres a me proteger de son corps si necessaire. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

« Il lancait un sort a son tour, sans l'atteindre, et m'envoyait bouler dans un coin, autant pour me proteger des futurs sorts que pour ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Je regardais alors la scene qui se deroulait devant mes yeux, impuissant. Je ne pouvais m'interferer dans leur combat, je risquais plus de gener mon Vampire et de le destabiliser qu'autre chose, ce qui nous aurait tout deux conduit a une mort certaine.

« Mais je ne supportais pas de rester ainsi, les bras croises, a attendre que le temps passe. Je me relevais sur mes jambes tremblantes, presque trop faibles pour supporter le poids de mon corps. La peur de perdre le seul amour que je n'avais jamais eu. Je le sentais un peu dissipe quand au combat, veillant toujours a ce que je reste hors de portee des sorts que lancaient la femme, tout en tentant de les eviter lui meme.

« La Baronne remarqua son inattention aussi. Et devina bien vite que j'en etais la cause. Mais, elle aussi ne pouvait pas se permettre de detacher son attention de mon amant pour essayer de me lancer un sort, au risque d'en recevoir un elle aussi. Alors, elle s'acharnait de son mieux sur mon amour, esperant l'avoir dans un moment de trop forte distraction, particulierement quand il jetait des coups d'oeil dans ma direction, et enfin se debarasser de moi ensuite. Je serais d'une facilite alarmante pour elle, si elle parvient a l'avoir lui.

« Le temps passait, lentement, et les deux belligerrants s'epuisaient doucement, usant de leur forces pour tenter de vaincre l'autre. Je me tenais debout, dans un coin de la salle, incapable de detacher mon regard d'eux. Malgre la violence qu'il mettait dans ses actes, mon amant etait d'une beaute incomparable. J'avais tellement peur qu'il disparaisse. C'est cette peur qui me poussa a m'approcher d'eux, alors que mon amour se trouvait dans une position assez difficile.

« Je jetais a mon tour un sort a la femme, qui, ne m'ayant pas vu, le recut de plein fouet. Ce qui permit a mon amant de se relever. Mais le femme, furieuse de s'etre laissee avoir ainsi, porta tout sa rage vers moi, me prenant comme nouvelle cible. Cible parfaite, etant donne que mes connaissances magiques se limitaient a bien peu de choses, compare a ce qu'elle savait.

« Je la vis alors lever les bras pour lancer une incantation, une aura epouvantablement puissante l'enveloppant. J'allais mourir. Il fallait que je bouge, mais quelque chose m'en empechait. Je restais fige sur place, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement. Je connaissais ce sort, le Professeur nous en avait parle lors d'un cours de Defense contre les Forces du Mal. Un des rares sorts a pouvoir detruire un Vampire.

« Et je m'appretais a le recevoir.

« Une sorte d'Avada Kedavra uniquement destine aux Vampires. J'allais deja mourir. Ma vie, en tant qu'etre immortel, avait ete bien courte. Je fermais les yeux, resolu au sort qui m'attendait.

« "Lucius "

« Mais, je sentis le corps de mon amant se jeter contre le mien, pour me proteger une nouvelle fois d'un sort funeste. Et ce fut lui que le sortilege frappa. Dans un etant second, je vis l'eclair heurter son corps avec violence, le precipiter sur le sol, non loin de moi. Son corps se tordant de douleur, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux implorants.

« Petrifie, je ne parvenais a bouger. Je ne pouvais que le regarder se vider de son sang, ses grands yeux noirs emplis de larmes et de terreur, ses membres se convulser. Je rampais jusqu'a lui et prenais sa tete entre mes mains, mes larmes rouge sang coulant sur son visage. Un filet de sang s'echappait de ses levres pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

« Il m'adressa un sourire doux et tenta de m'attirer contre lui, renoncant bien vite vu son etat de faiblesse avance. Je me penchais alors et embrassais ses levres fremissantes, goutant une nouvelle fois a son sang. Son corps tremble entre mes bras, alors que tout vie le quittait. Il ne me lachait pas du regard, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulte, ses mains s'accrochant au drap que je portais encore, le souillant avec son sang.

« Je ne parvenais pas a prononcer un mot, trop petrifie par ce qui venait d'arriver. J'aurais du etre en train de lui parler, de tenter de le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne faisait que le serrer dans mes bras, contre mon coeur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le sien, mourant. Ses yeux ne lachaient pas les miens, tentant de me rassurer moi.

« Je pouvais voir tout son amour pour moi dans ses grandes prunelles, son sourire faible, ses mains qui enserraient mon corps. Ses levres remuerent doucement, et je me penchais vers lui pour entendre son murmure affaibli.

« "Lucius ... Je t'aime ... mon Amour ... "

« Je poussais un cri de souffrance alors que ses yeux se fermaient definitivement, son dernier souffle s'echappant de ses levres. Les yeux ecarquilles, je le secouais faiblement, le suppliant d'ouvrir les siens a nouveau. Mes larmes degoulinaient sans fin le long de mes joues alors que je criais a nouveau, me penchant sur lui. Son coeur avait cesse de battre, je le savais.

« Il se tenait allonge dans mes bras, la tete legerement penchee sur le cote, comme assoupi. On aurait d'ailleurs pu le croire endormi sans la blessure beante qui dechirait son flanc, et son teint blafard. Je passais mes doigts sur son visage, tremblant de peur. Comment allais je faire sans lui ? Je n'avais jamais imagine passer un seul instant le reste de ma vie, vouee a etre trop longue, seul. Je le voyais a mes cotes, pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas pleurer sa mort.

« Un son etouffe me parvint derriere mon dos, et je me retournais lentement dans cette direction. La Baronne etait agenouillee sur le sol et regardait le corps de mon amour avec un air desespere, des larmes plein les yeux. Son visage etait tordu par la folie et la terreur.

« Je serrais une derniere fois le corps de mon aime contre moi, embrassant son front, puis ses levres avec amour, avant de me detacher de lui, pour l'etendre sur le sol. Je me levais ensuite et, toujours recouvert de mon drap, tache de sang, m'avancais vers la Baronne d'un pas souple. Elle ne semblait meme pas remarque ma presence, le visage penche sur le sol, sanglotant furieusement. Je me placais a ses cotes, debout et droit.

« Sans un mot, sans une once de pitie, je levais ma baguette et la pointais dans sa direction. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Juste cette colere, cette haine, a l'encontre de cette femme. Et le desespoir d'avoir perdu celui que j'aimais. Je posais ma baguette sur sa nuque, le regard froid et indifferent.

« "Avada Kedavra."

« Je vis avec une sorte de malaise, mais aussi de recul l'eclair vert s'echapper de ma baguette et frapper la femme, qui s'ecroula sur le sol sans un bruit. Je l'observais quelques secondes, avant de me diriger a nouveau vers mon amant, et m'allonger a ses cotes, recouvrant son corps a moitie. Je passsais et repassais mes mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs sans m'en lasser, goutant leur texture comme pour la premiere fois.

« Je ne parvenais pas a m'y resoudre, a accepter ainsi sa mort. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Entierement de ma faute. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Comment pourrais je ? J'en suis responsable, et son absence ne fera que me le rappeler au cours des annees a venir. A part, si je decide de le rejoindre maintenant. C'est une idee comme une autre, qui mettrait fin a mes souffrances.

« Je suppose que c'est ma lachete qui m'en a empeche, alors que je pointais ma propre baguette sur mon coeur. Je ne parvenais a me tuer. Lache, miserable, seul.

« J'explosais en sanglot sur le corps froid de l'homme qu'on m'avait autorise a aimer pendant si peu de temps, me l'arrachant bien trop vite.

« Mes pleurs retentirent avec force dans la piece sombre et froide, avec comme unique temoin de la tragedie les tenebres de la nuit.

« Des Profondeurs, j'ai Crie ... »

o°O°o

Le Journal s'arrete sur ses mots, abandonne a la poussiere dans un recoin d'une riche manoir.

Fin 

Moi etre gentille. Moi pas etre mechante. Moi juste aimer ecrire des betises. Moi aimer savoir ce que toi (vous, ils, elles, eux) penser de mes choses. Moi aimer avoir un message "Niea chan, vous avez X nouveaux messages" quand moi ouvrir ma boite mail. Vous aimer reviews ?


End file.
